


Can I borrow the gold?

by Crayola Tales (SuccinctDisquisition)



Series: All the colors of the world. [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gymnast Wash, Gymnast York, M/M, OOC, Olympics, Random side pairings, Really spacey York, Washy angst, married North, married York, noncannon family, olympic au, stupid humor, super sappy North, teen Wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/Crayola%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Olympic AU where David Washington is a teenage gymnast that starts his Olympic career with a whole lot of stress and drama. He meets a competitor after they compete several times and his perspective changes a lot. </p><p>Will David get a happy ending? Yeah, this is not a complicated story. It is just cute followed by some smut and sappy romance in the next couple of chapters. Please don't take this too seriously. It is meant to be fun, not dissected for plot holes. </p><p>I don't know gymnastics. You were warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning bronze

**Author's Note:**

> If you care about what is alluded to in Wash's life, his mom has early onset Alzheimer's or some other mental illness and her second husband adopted him mostly because he realized how good the boy was and is extremely selfish and just terrible. He doesn't actually physically abuse Wash, the first scene was something I've seen someone do to someone who was having a panic attack before. Terrible parenting and coaching. 
> 
> I'm not a huge fan of the first chapter. I will probably revise it.

David could feel the throat constrictions only moments before the blow hit him square in the back and he stumbled, gulping air to try for some semblance of control. He turned and hardened his features into his battle face. Coach Grinall stood there behind him giving him a stern look over as if the man had not just struck the gymnast hard enough to throw the boy off kilter. 

"Don't wuss out on me now princess. If you stop breathing out there, no one will help you. You have to focus and win for America. The gold is on you now kid. Harper will fall out of contention after this faggot finishes his floor routine. So stop screwing around and go for the gold. Your mom will be so proud if you bring home a gold along with those other trinkets you got." 

Other trinkets. David took a deep breath thinking about the bronze and two silvers he had won. His mom would have been proud of those. He pushed thoughts of her out of his mind. He needed to focus. He needed to breathe. The Italian favorite would be finishing soon. He needed to calm down to be ready for his own floor routine. 

David took another calming breath and stepped out of the shadows and relative privacy of the tunnel to enter the roaring cheers of the Olympics gymnastics stadium. The cacophony of the room was deafening as the Italian gymnast finished another running set with a perfect landing and David felt his skin crawl and his anxiety set in. The pale Italian trainer actually fist pumped when his gymnast stuck a back flip coming out of the set. David twitched when his own coach practically growled next to him. 

The Italian gymnast ended right in front of them with a couple more floor stunts that flowed just absolutely perfectly to David's eyes. Something David noticed on his first day in the city was that the applause never really seemed to end when spectators were around. Someone was always clapping. Someone was always cheering. It normally faded into the background after a while. The uproar following the Italian man's routine did not fade into the background. The cheers themselves felt stifling like too much perfume in the air. The air in the building held too much noise and it was pungent, nauseating, and disturbing to the United States gymnast. David felt as though it made the air too thick to breathe. 

"Don't you stop breathing again David. We're here. You're next. It's just you and that medal now. Don't screw it up." Coach Grinall muttered to him somehow through the peels of cheers as the Italian took the top position on the board with a 15.366. 

David saw the man, with his coach, hugging the taller man now that the couple knew they had at least the silver waiting for him. David needed the gold. He needed it for his country. He just needed it. 

The stage was okayed in what felt like an odd combination of too fast and too slow as the gymnast got ready with a faked smile to the sound of people around him giving him last minute advice he barely heard over the repeating playlist of the word fifteen. He took his position on the mat, no longer hearing the screaming onlookers. He just listened for his chosen music, waiting for that cue to stake his last claim on an Olympic medal for the next four years. 

It started. One note into the song and the United States gymnast set into motion unaware of anything beyond his routine and the next move he would perform. His arms outstretched in gestures natural to him and his body twisted as it was made to do. He sprinted into his first running set, flipping and twisting through the air, not even feeling the rush of flying in his robotic state. His feet hit the mat without even a tremble and the explosive wail of the audience broke his trance. It was not like the pommel horse where he could just tune out the noise for those moments. It was overwhelming and it was not ending. David forced his body back into motion and continued his floor routine until the set up for the next set. He jolted into the run, hoping his movements looked as smooth as his practices were. David leapt into the overwhelming cheers and twisted and turned in what felt more like falling into that deafening stagnant jello than it did flying through clean air. His feet hit the mat and he stumbled, nearly tumbling off the floor exercise area into the penalty zone but saved himself by tossing in a backflip to counter the excessive momentum. When he landed steadily, it took a moment before that thunderous applause resumed. He stepped back ungracefully to prepare for the next set as he felt his heart break. Nothing. Nothing could save him from this. He sprinted as though running fast enough could help him escape his troubles. His next set flew perfectly. Every little divot and turn flowed smoothly even as he felt like he was choking. His feet hit the floor and nothing moved. He stood still just to show he landed that set before turning and setting up his last running set trying his best to tune out the patronizing applause. 

David ran and leapt into the last set, putting his whole body into it, feeling the flow and getting just a bit of that high trickling through him when he stuck the set, remembering to flash a smile when he finished the routine with the flowey moves his choreographer had chosen for him. The United States gymnast smiled big for the cameras as he posed after his routine feeling small under the enormous body of noise surrounding him. He couldn't breathe. He began walking to dismount the mat and saw his coach there with a smile so obviously faked for the onlookers. David could feel the disappointment even before he felt Grinall's arm placed consolingly around his shoulders. He couldn't breathe. No words spoken around him made any sense. They might not have even been English for all he knew. All David could think about were the glaring imperfections in his routine. All he could understand was when the noise picked up again. He raised his head to see his score. The number 14.992 lit up on the enormous screen and someone's hand clapped his shoulder consolingly briefly. David Grinall had ended up with a score .4 lower than the gold medalist in floor exercise. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly he could breathe again. It was a pathetic shuddering breath but he could breathe and somehow he kept the tears and disappointment off of his face. He opened his eyes back up and smiled at the seemingly ever present cameras. There were still some on him even now after he did not get the gold. They were probably trying to catch the youngest male gymnast crying. David glanced back at the gold medalist and noticed he was crying. His makeup was even smudged showing a shine around his blank eye where the foundation no longer covered his scars. There next to him was his coach, tall and proud and nothing like David's stepfather. 

When they gathered in the winner's circle and stood for the presentation of the medals, David saw the winner keep glancing at his coach saying things in another language under his breath. The bronze medalist from China nudged the Italian gymnast in camaraderie, saying something about a great trip. 

The Italian man grinned and responded that it was about to get so much better now that the gymnasts were finished competing. They both laughed and joked while David just smiled into the cameras hoping they wouldn't somehow take away his medal. "Good job to you too Grinall." The Chinese man said while leaning forward a bit to see David. 

David gave a start at the comment before forcing a nervous smile on for the other two athletes. He always felt so awkward talking to the others. Even if they spoke English he always felt like he was the only foreign one because all the others seemed so chummy. Now they were trying to include him again. Oh shit. He should have said something by now. "Yeah. Thanks, you too." He exhaled quickly feeling his smile start to crack. The others to seemed to wait for something else so he added on. "You both are really good. I still can't believe I won a medal."

Both men smiled at him and David returned the gesture feeling a little better since it seemed he had said the right thing. The Chinese athlete told him. "You earned it well. Wear it proudly."

The Italian chuckled. "That's what we do." And the Chinese man joined him in laughter right up until the moment they were presented with their medals and shook each others' hands. Well, David shook their hands. The other two hugged each other like many athletes seemed to in the Olympics. 

David was eventually lead out of the fray by Coach Grinall, not really getting caught up in any impromptu interviews about his age today. He did not mind. He was tired of all this already. He just wanted to get home and see his mom. He just wanted to get back to the safety of training and the rest of his normal life. They finally reached the Olympian's room and entered together. 

David locked the door and turned around, already prepared for what was coming next. "How could you deviate from your routine David? How? What the hell have we been practicing for if you're just going to give it all up mid routine." The older man fumed. 

"Hey, at least I finished!" David interjected. 

The coach pinned the boy against the wall forcefully. "You finished? This isn't practice princess, this is the fucking Olympics. You don't 'finish' here, you win here. Fuck! What am I saying? YOU don't win here. YOU don't win at all. How the fuck did your sorry ass even get here?"

David shoved his stepfather away fuming. "I got here by working my ass off! I got distracted. It was too loud. I lost my focus." He could feel his eyes sting as he backed away from his coach making his case. 

"That's your excuse? It was too loud! It's the Olympics David. It is a good thing when people cheer for you and look at what you did with their support. You shit all over it. Not caring at all about how hard everyone worked to get you this far."

"Not caring?" David barked. "I've worked my ass off too. I've won four Olympic medals. Three silvers! I don't have to listen to this shit." The teenager spun on his heel and clicked the lock before throwing the door open and storming down the hall in Olympian lodging. He could hear coach Grinall barreling after him. 

"You ungrateful little brat! You had the best routine today. You got a sixteen in your qualifiers then just gave up when it came time for you to fight for your country. You're just like your father." Grinall spat out making the athlete turn on him. 

"You know nothing about my father!" David yelled. "He died in combat, protecting the same country I am lucky enough to represent. He was a hero!" An onlooker clapped twice before being quieted by another. David realized just then that he had no clue where he actually was. There were all sorts of unfamiliar faces around, not that he would recognize anyone here. He barely even knew his own teammates let alone anyone else around. He was too isolated. He threw himself into gymnastics. That was his life. No one. 

The teenager flinched when Coach Grinall roared back. "He crumbled under pressure. Just like you! I should have never adopted you. I actually thought you would be some great Olympian but instead, you are just an embarrassment to my family and my country."

That got some attention. People around them jeered. Some forty year old athletic woman literally pulled David behind her as other onlookers let everyone know how they felt with foreign tongues mixed in with a few phrases the boy could understand. "What an asshole." "Isn't that the young gymnast who got the bronze in uneven bars?" "He made his country proud." 

The woman glared at his stepfather for less than a second before turning back to David with a pinched face. "Don't listen to him boy." Her accented voice said in an almost slurred English. "He is the only one embarrassing himself here."

David glanced around at all of the foreign faces. He was embarrassing the U.S. like this. "Thank you. I- have to go." He excused himself as the man with her reached toward him. 

The younger looking man's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you sure? The police can help you." The man gestured towards some authority figures on their way over and the American got a better look at the flag embroidered on the pair's jackets. Jamaica. No wonder they spoke English. 

The guards began speaking to his stepfather and David knew an out when he saw one. It might be just prolonging the inevitable but maybe coach would have time to cool down before he was tracked down. "No. Yeah, I'm sure. I have to meet my team. Thanks again."

He hurried away and out into a breezeway to get some fresh air. David scuffed his sneaker against the concrete underfoot moodily. Why did that man have to ruin everything for him? The fifteen year old had been so happy when he got his first medal here, a silver on the pommel horse. He was so excited until his coach cut him down to size reminding him that second place was really just first place for losers. He could swear he was okay before coach Grinall got a hold of him. He huffed reminding himself that he did at least place four times in his first Olympics. It was not that bad. It wasn't. It wasn't. 

Minutes later, David was pulled out of his brooding thoughts by a boisterous reveler. "America!" Someone yelled from closer to the competitors' village. David shrugged. Sounded like someone had been drinking already. The sun had not even set yet. "Hey. America, over here!"

"York, that is so rude." Someone chastised as the voices got closer. David shrugged it off. The pair was probably just passing by. 

"America!" The first man yelled again. Maybe they were not passing by. "Kid. American gymnast." David cringed and turned to see the Italian couple from before. It turned out the scarred gymnast was the one yelling like an obnoxious drunk while his chastising coach towered over him. The Italian gymnast grinned at the new attention. "Hey. Uh, you're Grinwall right?"

David winced. "Don't call me that."

The pair of Italians recoiled making the pale coach seem that much bigger when he straightened to his full height to tower over the more compact athletes. The coach crossed his arms. "Just a tip for future competitions: you may want to work on your sportsmanship. People would rather work with pleasant athletes than a sour puss. It's a lot easier to get sponsors when you are polite too."

The dark haired gymnast nudged his partner. "Well, we aren't sponsors North." He smiled charmingly at David making the freckled boy feel his face heat in embarrassment. "Don't listen to him kid. I'm the one who wanted to meet you. You're a tough guy to get a hold of, you know? That coach of yours really keeps you under lock and key. Not like I blame him of course. A kid in a foreign country. You aren't out by yourself are you? We could kidnap you, you know?"

David backed up in a panic while the coach (North?) put a hand around the back of the Italian athlete's neck. The taller blond gave York a suffering look. "Why do I ever try to coach anyone else? You are more than enough of a disaster to keep me busy for the rest of my life."

"I'm not that bad." The tanned gymnast defended. 

North rolled his eyes. "You asked that Canadian runner how her baby came out yesterday. How did you even expect her to answer that?"

York shrugged and suggested. "Bloody and screaming."

The look that earned the older gymnast was scathing. "How many times do we have to review what is appropriate behavior? I feel like most of my time is spent telling you to think before you speak. We barely go over your routines anymore!"

The gold medalist scoffed. "Like we really need to. I know my routines. They don't require thinking. Talking, now that does require some thought."

"Which you don't do." The coach pointed out. 

"Hurtful." York whined. 

David had been backing away slowly throughout the whole exchange and was now a little more than ten feet away. When he turned his back on the pair, he made his fatal mistake which caught their collective attention. York followed him at a trot, catching up to the power walking teen easily. "Hey, wait up. Grinwall- I want to talk to you."

David stopped and the Italian actually walked right into him making both gymnasts stumble. The coach steadied both shorter males easily with a sigh. "Carter York-Dakota stop harassing other athletes. What if you hurt the kid? Are you alright mister Grinwall?" 

David groaned. "Would you stop calling me that. My name is David, David Washington. You two don't even pronounce Grinall right there's no W in it!"

The tall blond's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness. We are so sorry. We thought you were someone else."

York looked like he was trying not to choke on nothing but his voice came out clear, if a bit pitched. "You look just like the American kid. Doesn't he look like the American kid North? We've been following him on the web cause he was my major competition. We just didn't know how to pronounce his name and keep forgetting to pronounce it right after we finally heard it. We are sorry kid- David. Um- you can go now. Sorry." The gymnast babbled. 

David looked down speaking in a quiet voice. "No. It's fine. I am him. I just don't go by Grinall. I go by David Washington. I'm sorry I confused you. You're Carter uh York- Dakota aren't you? I saw you compete a little. You're really good. It was an honor to compete with you."

Carter grinned looking elated just at being near David which was weird considering he had totally dominated male gymnastics this year. North just looked confused. "What do you mean you saw him compete a little? You two were back to back in nearly every event."

David glanced at the tall man's face before averting his eyes again. "Yeah but my coach thinks it's best if I don't get too much exposure at competitions. But I usually got to see the beginning or end so... Your pommel horse and floor exercise were really impressive. I got to see a lot of those. I only got to see the very end of your bar routine though. You got the gold for it, didn't you?"

Carter seemed to flush with his tanned skin standing out against the pale pink scars surrounding his left eye. "Oh yeah. It was- good. Why can't you watch your competition?"

The coach glared at his country's gymnast. "York! I apologize David, his social skills don't match his talent."

York pouted at that. "Hey, the media loves me." He blinked his mismatched eyes. "Well I watched you out there and your qualifiers were amazing. I just had to meet you since this is the last time I'll get to talk to you at the Olympics."

David gave a start at that last comment. "What? Are people saying I won't make the team next time?"

The Italians gave the boy a perplexed look. North rested a hand on York's shoulder before answering. "We haven't heard anything of that sort but Carter is planning on retiring from his Olympic career. This will be his last Olympics as a competitor."

David swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry. I hadn't heard."

York grinned. "No worries. Only half the world knows."

The man's coach rubbed his temple. "York. Try not to tease athletes. Not everyone knows you're joking. David, he wanted to meet you since you define the future of male competitive gymnastics."

"I barely placed." David pointed out miserably. 

A barking laugh escaped York before the veteran gymnast sobered quickly. "Oh. You're serious. You medaled in every event kid. That is major. In case you haven't noticed. This is the Olympics. That is a huge deal."

David could see the coach's grip tighten on the Italian athlete and wondered if that was the signal to shut up. David cleared his throat awkwardly pointing out. "I didn't win anything in all around."

North cracked a small smile at that looking as though he was also trying not to laugh. "Not everyone can win at the Olympics." He stated seriously making David feel like a loser facing the winner head on. He continued. "Everyone competing here is whoever each country believed would best represent their homeland. The medalists here are the athletes that gave the best performance today. It's fun and a great honor to represent your country but you have to remember that earning those medals you won was dependent on one spectacular performance you gave that was better than the best those other athletes could do at the time."

David considered the coach's words making York grin and wrap an arm around the taller man. "Sorry, he's not available. This is why I made you my coach. You are so good at keeping the goal in focus."

North smiled down at York in a way that made David feel funny just by being near it. The coach spoke more quietly and fondly to the Italian. "And lo and behold, you were right. I'm so proud. I don't know why I ever doubted our team."

The American shifted awkwardly. "Yeah you did good out there." He instantly regretted drawing the couple's attention when three eyes focused on him. "I mean- from what I saw, you gave a really great performance. Apparently, the judges agreed. I can't believe you won't be competing next year."

York smiled again rubbing the back of his head in a gesture far more shy than the man himself. "Oh, I'll still compete next year. Some. Maybe. I want the Olympics to be my last competition. Go out on a high note, you know? My coach on the other hand..." One brown eye drifted to the man in question with a pointed look. 

North snorted. "You just want to laze around and do whatever you want all the time. Don't act like you want to go out in your prime. We both know your alternative motives."

David glanced between the pair. "Alternative motives?"

York gave the younger gymnast a sly grin that made the teenager uncomfortable. "Well-"

"He just wants to be able to do whatever he wants for a change instead of sticking to his stringent training routines." North cut in hurriedly. 

David smiled. "I get it. There are a lot of things I want to do too."

"I hope not the same things." York murmured pensively. 

David tilted his head askance. "What is that supposed to mean?"

North scowled down at an almost sheepish York growling. "Nothing. York is just exercising his terrible sense of humor. Anyway, we are getting a dinner full of all sorts of unhealthy foods sent to York's room soon so we really should be getting a move on."

York smiled, first at North, then at David. "You can totally eat with us if you want to. I wanted to talk to you a bit about your performance here. But only if you want to."

"And if his coach says it's okay." North added. 

David pursed his lips. His next competition was a month and a half away but he did not want to go back to his own room yet and these guys seemed nice. "Can I call him on your phone?" 

York brightened instantly. "Of course!"

North sighed. "How do you always get your way?"

"I'm that charming." York answered as he began to walk back towards the lodging. 

North caught David's eyes and shook his head. "In his dreams."

David chuckled along as they followed York back to his room. The room was nice, almost identical to David's own but with more stuff lying around and an Italian flag on the wall. "You're the Italian team captain?" David asked, eyeing the flag. 

"Oh, yeah. Chlezki nominated me since it's my last year. Any preference on food? We ordered lasagna and chips... And malts... And cheese puffs... And Oreos." York explained.

David paused in taking off the jacket of his sweats. "You're eating all of that as a meal?"

North shrugged. "We figure he can retire if his diet doesn't kill him first. I doubt the lasagna here will be any good but when I insisted he eat something moderately healthy, that was his first choice. We also have salad coming if you don't have a death wish."

York had been eyeing David but turned to his coach at that statement. "Do we have any other kinds of dressing?" 

North winced. "No. I didn't know we were having company tonight. Do you like blue-" the older blond stopped talking when he caught sight of the teenager awkwardly holding his jacket looking worriedly between his two hosts. "You didn't change after the last event?"

David blushed and adjusted the top of his suit. "I didn't have time." He claimed even though he realized that York had already changed before finding him. He turned to North and hoped the more eloquent man would let the subject change. "Do I like blue what, Mr. North?"

The tall blond's face turned cherry red at the question but his answer did not really explain why. "Blue cheese dressing. It's what I eat on my salad. York doesn't eat dressing but I could probably order a different kind if you prefer."

David shrugged, not really understanding why York was giggling or what had put North on edge but he supposed salad dressing couldn't be too weird. He didn't think Italian people ate insects or anything like that. "Is it good?"

North's head teetered as he considered the question. "It's a cheese based salad dressing so it isn't great for you but it isn't really bad either since you should be finished competing. I think it tastes good."

"I think it tastes like-" 

"York!" North interrupted the gymnast again with a burning red face. "We can order something else if you want."

David shook his head. "No, I'd like to try it if you don't mind."

York giggled. "Oh I don't mind."

David became slightly concerned by their behavior. "You did say it was made of cheese right?"

"Yes, why?" North asked. 

David eyed York. "He seems to think eating it is really entertaining."

North sighed and shook his still flushed face. "York is a big kid, he thinks stupid things are funny and has a hard time letting go of old circumstantial jokes. Blue cheese dressing is just an egg based dressing with a sharp cheese. It's not anything weird. Do you need to call your coach?"

"Oh, yeah. He's probably wondering where I am." And what would be the best way to torture me once we are out of the lime light. David accepted the room's cordless phone and punched in his coach's number. 

It rang four times before coach Grinall finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Coach, it's David-"

"Where the hell are you? You've been gone for over an hour!" The man demanded. 

David took a quick look at the clock and saw that it was about thirty minutes since he first walked into his own room but shook off the accusation anyway. No use pissing his coach off more than necessary. "I ran into some other gymnasts. They invited me to an after party dinner thing and I'm in York's suite: room 817 block I. I'm staying. I want to stay and I'm staying until I feel like coming back." He smiled a little knowing just how to win his freedom for an hour or two. "I wouldn't want to draw any negative attention by leaving so soon. I can't afford more bad publicity today. Wouldn't look good for the U.S."

"Fine. Stay out. If you miss the flight out tomorrow. It's your own fault. It's no skin off my nose leaving you here. I've got your medals." His coach vaguely threatened before hanging up without any sort of goodbye. 

"Yeah thanks." David grumbled before hanging up the phone noticing the other two men watching him while they spread out on the suite's couch. 

North cocked a pale brow. "What? No goodbye."

The teenager eyed the chair behind him but turned back to the other two to respond. "He hung up already."

"So are you staying?" York asked. 

David nodded. "Oh yeah. He said I could stay."

North shook his head. "You made it sound like you were at some party. He doesn't know that you're alone with me and York." The coach sounded concerned. 

David shrugged. "He knows where I am. I gave him York's name and room number. That's all he needs to know."

York shrugged and smirked at the coach. "See there North? Now we have to make sure he makes it back safe or else they'll come looking for us."

"Can you please stop saying things like that York. Kidnapping children is not funny. You are comfortable, right David?" The tall man inquired. 

"Yes sir. Um. Is your name really North?" David asked, unsure. 

The older blond blushed heavily and sent a glare in York's direction. "That's just a nickname. We tend to call each other by our last names. It's another of those old jokes I was talking about."

David looked askance between the two after sitting in the chair across from them. "So your last name is North? That's not Italian is it?"

North made an uncomfortable face at that. "No, it's not Italian. I'm actually from the states but I became an Italian citizen to live near Carter. My name is John Paul Dakota."

"York-Dakota." York corrected. 

North nodded agreement. "York-Dakota."

David's brows furrowed in confusion. "Was one of you adopted?"

York's expression became worried. "Not that we're aware of. Why do you ask?"

David swallowed nervously. "Well, you don't look like brothers- or cousins..." He trailed off. 

"Thank god for that." York grinned. 

North glared at the Italian. "We're married actually. Have been for four years." The older blond grabbed his husband's hand to hold in both of his own. "I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable. It isn't exactly a secret. This one is not so good at keeping his mouth shut about anything."

"Who would want to keep this a secret? I get to come home every night to the greatest man alive. Everyone needs to know you're mine." York said with a quiet smile at his coach and suddenly their words and actions made a whole lot more sense to the fifteen year old. 

"You're gay?" David squeaked wondering if him staying really was a good idea. "Oh my god! Was this supposed to be a romantic dinner?" 

He bolted upright but North caught his arm with a laugh. "David, this isn't some sort of date. We're adults. We eat together and live together."

"Now we live together." York amended. 

North sent the dark haired gymnast a grounding look. "That's just because you can't be trusted. And to answer your question, York and I are bisexual and pan sexual respectively."

David looked between them. "I don't know what that means." He admitted lamely. 

"Respectively?" North asked. 

York snorted. "I'm pretty sure you lost him with your sexuality North." One brown eye fixed back on David, making the boy's heart race, whether with fear or something else, he was uncertain. "Bisexuals like both genders. Pansexuals just like people. It doesn't matter which gender."

David swallowed and looked up at the suddenly very large man still holding his wrist, not tightly but securely. "Isn't that the same thing?"

North smiled a little and gave a half shrug. "It's close enough. Bisexuals tend to like people as people of that gender. Pansexuals don't ever really look for a specific gender. It's a complicated distinction that doesn't really matter. What you need to know is that we are married and completely uninterested in pedophilia. There is no risk to you but if you still want to, you can go." With that, the large blond man released David's wrist. 

David felt his cheeks warm at that thought. They were not interested in him. He had not even thought about it before but now the thought made him very uncomfortable. He fell back into his chair and nearly jumped up again when a knock sounded at the door. 

"Oddio! The foods here." York cried out as he raced to throw open the door. "Merde!" He turned away from the woman with the service cart to give his husband a panicked look. "I lost all my money!"

The older blond smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, you lost your wallet in the safe yesterday too. Why does this sound so familiar? Catch." North tossed an odd zipped up square that turned out to be a wallet when York fished a tip out of it for the attendant. 

York tossed the bright green atrocity back at his coach before pulling the cart in and closing the door. David's stomach growled at the incredible smells and the fifteen year old winced. He couldn't blame his body for being starving. He tended not to eat much before he performed and the whole Olympics had practically turned into a food strike for the young athlete. He really needed to work on his nerves. York caught the noise and smacked his lips loudly like he was already chewing. "I know how you feel kid. It feels like hours since lunch."

"It has been hours since lunch." North pointed out. 

David licked his lips when the tray was placed on the coffee table between them and uncovered. "And it's been even longer since last night's dinner." He muttered quietly. 

North looked up sharply at that from where he had settled on the floor next to the low table. "Please tell me you've eaten something today. Competing and empty stomachs don't mix well. Speaking of which, grab some drinks dear. I'd better see at least six water bottles. What do you like to drink David? We have those bar drinks and some bluish Gatorade that doesn't taste like any normal fruit drink."

"Oh um." David bit his lip and glanced back at York who was framing the mini fridge with his hands like some game show show girl. "Can I have one of your Gatorades?"

York returned with an armload of drinks. "You can have whatever you want kid.... Except John... Or my vanishing wallet. I worked real hard to train it to be so elusive."

North rubbed his temple. "We always keep your wallet in the safe Carter. It really shouldn't be so much of a surprise all time."

York put a Gatorade and two water bottles on David's side of the table next to where North had already set up a plate and utensils for him. The scarred man shook his head with a playful smile. "No, you lock him up. I'm fully confident leaving him free range."

David glanced up sharply at the pair. "Wait, are you two talking about chickens now?"

North snorted. "He's referring to his wallet. I want to see empty bottles from both of you." He gestured at the two water bottles in front of both of the gymnasts and made an example of breaking the seal on his own and taking a sip. 

York was already drinking some water but lowered it just to pout at the older man. "Why are you coaching on other athletes? Aren't I enough?"

North rolled his eyes in response. "More than but I would rather minors not get dehydrated when they are technically in our care. Help yourself David, didn't you say you haven't eaten at all today?"

David paused in the middle of his second bottled water. "Oh no I ate, just not much. I uh- still get nervous." He explained. 

York grinned. "Don't we all? It's better to eat lightly before exercise anyway." The Italian gymnast slapped a bunch of lasagna onto his plate and started loading grated Parmesan cheese onto it. "You were off a bit in the actual competition. Nerves?"

David blushed as he stared at the food in front of him thinking hard on what would be the appropriate way to eat. He is hungry but should he moderate his intake since it is a stranger's food? "Yeah." He responded instead of serving himself so he could peek at the obscenely large amount of food on York's plate that David felt like he could eat two of. "It was... Louder than I expected." He explained lamely. 

York's dark eye focused on the teenager and this up close, the American noticed the glassy outline of an iris and pupil in his white eye. "Yeah this is my third time competing in the Olympics and it still feels humbling."

David frowned. "So the nerves never go away?"

York smiled at him around a mouth full of lasagna and had to swallow, loudly, before he could even talk. "They get better. Let's put it that way. Friend of mine, way retired now, he said the competition wasn't as freaky for him as it is for me."

North snorted. "Florida is also a swimmer. He doesn't go into the heat knowing exactly what his competition has been scoring. He just jumped in the pool and gave it his all. You are going to eat, right?" The coach pointed to David's plate with a fork smeared with the creamy salad dressing. 

York smiled dreamily at his husband. "He also had the best coach to get him in the right headspace."

David chewed on his bottom lip, eyeing the large bowl filled with lettuce and other vegetables. "I wasn't sure how much you were planning on eating." He admitted. 

York barked out a loud laugh with his mouth half full. "Best thing about being a grown up. We run out, we can always buy more."

North rolled his eyes. "Best part of having a stable income you mean. But he is right David, take whatever you want. Eat up. York's winnings have it all covered."

David grinned and grabbed the tongs to scoop out scoop after scoop of the salad and grabbed the jar of blue cheese dressing. "Thanks. I have no clue how much we are getting for each medal. My coach handles the money. This isn't really considered a stable income is it?"

North shook his head, that same nice tilt to his lips. "No. I would have two streams of income if I didn't share accounts with the man I am coaching but we also own our own gym. State of the art equipment pays for itself when you charge a premium enrollment to use it. The state evens pays me to make it the Italian qualifying site. It works great for us since York can use it any time he wants to train."

"That is so cool! Qualifying was the fourth time I set foot on the site where our Olympic team was picked. I'm used to competing everywhere but it would have been even better to do it at my regular gym." David admitted before sniffing the sharp smelling salad dressing and checking that the stuff was still in date. 

"It's supposed to smell like that." York assured him. "Eat at your own risk."

North cocked a pale brow. "You certainly do."

York made a face while David tried a taste of the dressing. He twitched at the bitter flavor but shrugged and poured a puddle on the side of his plate to dip his salad into. "Will you keep the gym if York quits?"

North eyed the dressing on the teenager's plate with a satisfied smirk. "I don't see why not. It pays enough for us to live on now that everything expensive we own has been paid off by York's winnings."

"I thought we still owed like six hundred thousand from last year's remodel." York murmured flippantly into his lasagna. 

North smiled. "We owe 150 k. When we cash in your incentive check, we're officially debt free. As long as the economy doesn't crash, we can retire today and live comfortably."

David jumped and banged his knee on the table when York suddenly slammed down his silverware. "Are you serious? Haha! Did you bring the champagne?"

North chuckled at the Italian's excited tone. "I did and we were going to drink it tonight but we have a guest." He gestured to David again with his fork. 

York looked at the fifteen year old like he had totally forgotten the boy was there. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that Grinwall."

"David Washington, Caro." North corrected. 

The teenager blushed, remembering that he was eating dinner with a gay couple. "It's fine... I didn't realize I was intruding."

"You aren't. York has been wanting to meet you since you dominated that competition in DC last April. There was some set-"

"The same set you put in your Olympic floor exercise. No offense, but floor exercise is your major hook. Well, was. Your pommel horse in qualifiers scored better than my winning one." York declared with a flourish. 

David's brow furrowed as he chewed the last bite of his salad. "How is that an insult?"

"It isn't." North corrected. 

"Can I ask you a kind of inappropriate question since we aren't even on the same team?" York inquired. 

David shifted a bit and rubbed his quickly healing knee. "Yeah, I guess."

"York." The coach's voice had a clear warning in it. 

York barely spared a glance for his partner before barreling on. "Okay, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to. Why did you take that extra flip out of your routine? You barely landed the set like that in the qualification round and then you put it back in for your final performance undocumented so you lost points instead of earning them. I am definitely not complaining now because we both know who's floor routine was worth more overall but it didn't make sense to me. Without that extra step, you had way too much momentum. North thought you would actually hit the mat. I had my doubts too."

David stared down at his empty plate reliving that terrifying moment. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but when I found out that I really was coming here, something happened."

"If it's a secret, you shouldn't tell us. York may be retiring but I might coach your competition one day." North reminded the teenager. 

David bit his lip, looking at the full ice bucket with two milkshakes in it. "It's more of an embarrassment in my career than something competitors could exploit."

"I wanna know!" York whined. 

David shifted uncertainly. He worried his lip again before finishing. "When I realized that I would be here this year I got really scared and something happened. I couldn't breathe and my sister somehow saved my life."

"You didn't go to the hospital?" York asked. 

"Sounds like a panic attack." North surmised resting back against the sofa with a Coca Cola. 

York's brow furrowed. "Isn't that what that girl had when you wouldn't send her to the hospital?"

"There wasn't anything wrong with her. Is that why you took out the move? According to York, without that back flip, the routine is even harder. He couldn't do the set without it." 

David shrugged, watching the condensation on the glasses in the ice bucket. "Coach said it happened because of that set. He said I'd be fine without it." The teen's brow furrowed. "If you could do it, why didn't you? That running set is worth eight points alone."

"Consistency kid. You want some gelato?" York asked. 

David jerked his silvery eyes away from the couple's dessert to see both of them staring at him, considering. "Um no, I shouldn't. I need to stay in shape. Can I have some of your lasagna though? It looks really good."

York rolled his eyes. "Not nearly as good as old lady Trinovi's. Knock yourself out, I gotta destroy those cheese puffs anyway. Ooh, they gave me Cheetos."

"Your limit is four bags York. Any more and I'll add a day to your sentence per bag." North announced.

"No fair! I'm not training anymore."

North raised a brow at the older gymnast. "No man should eat half a tray of lasagna, half a bag of Oreos, a malt, and more than four bags of chips. If you end up puking all night, I'll seriously consider making our current sleeping arrangements permanent."

"No way!" York exclaimed. 

"Test me." North challenged. 

David was so confused. "You want to sleep in a hotel for the rest of your life?"

York and North stared at the teenager for several moments before they both started laughing. York recovered first to say, "He means sleeping in separate rooms. He doesn't let me near him for about a week before I compete anywhere. So it's been like a month since we've slept in the same bed. Not like we don't take care of each other. He just doesn't want the temptation to take-"

"God York!" North physically shoved the scarred man almost to the floor. "Before we approached him, what did I say to you? Before we approach any child! What do I tell you?"

York held his hands in a placating gesture. "In my defense, I forgot he was fifteen. Sorry kid. You sure you don't want some gelato or Oreos?"

David was gaping at the pair like a mounted fish. He swore if he blushed anymore, he would be brighter and hotter than the sun. These guys actually had sex with each other! Somehow that thought had not gotten through to the boy before this moment. They were both so... He could not even imagine what them having sex would be like. They bickered like a... Like an old married couple. Holy shit. 

"David, are you okay?" North asked leaning over the table slightly to get a better look at the frozen gymnast. 

York got up quickly. "Merde! I think I broke him. North, why didn't you stop me? Kid, it's okay. I swear I was just joking. Mister Grinwall."

"My name is David Washington."

"Meno male!" York exclaimed. "He's not broken. I'm sorry I forgot your name again David. And for the other thing I said."

David blushed and buried his face in his hands. "I just can't believe you two have sex."

"Most married people do." North pointed out from somewhere beyond the boy's hands and burning face. 

David shook the images of the pair just kissing out of his head. It looked so awkward. "Most people aren't you." Yeah the image of them arguing fit so much better. They must have their dates in court or in a boxing ring. 

He heard some shifting before North spoke to him quietly. "I understand how two men together could be upsetting for you."

"Just try to think of one of us as a really ugly girl of it helps." York suggested. 

David dropped his hands into his lap and forced himself to look up at the concerned couple. "I've met gay people. I just can't imagine you two together."

York grinned. "Do you often imagine people having sex?"

"No! I mean not often... I just... Um..." David trailed off then buried his face in his hands again. 

He lurched and looked up when North gently touched his arm. "It's normal to think about those things. And it is also normal to have a harder time thinking about two people you don't want to think about like that. York is just teasing you. It's what he does. Do you want some dessert or do you want to just call it a night?" 

David glanced at the clock. It was already eight at night but ice cream sounded so good to his burning cheeks at the moment. "I really don't want to go to my room. Can we order another milkshake?"

York glanced at North. "Dividere?"

"Of course." North smiled. "Pick one David. We'll share the other. If we want more, we can always order one after."

David frowned. "Are you sure? I don't-"

"It's a malt. It is not a big deal. I'm pretty full now anyway and York still has to eat at least a sleeve of those Oreos." North grabbed the goblets of ice cream and held them out to the gymnasts. "Go on boys, you earned them."

York grabbed his eagerly. "Better than a medal."

"Definitely not." North disagreed. As soon as David had taken a bite, the coach asked a question that made the boy freeze all over again. "Why don't you want to go back to your room?"

David thawed quickly and tapped his spoon on his glass distractedly. "Um. Coach isn't really happy right now."

"What happened?" North asked. 

David chewed on his bottom lip. "Um... Well... We got into an argument."

"Because you threw an extra move instead of face-planting?" York asked. 

David looked at both of them and turned back to his ice cream quickly. At least his ice cream did not look at him like that. "It was more because I didn't win."

York gaped a little. "Are you serious? You did very well." 

David shrugged. "He wanted me to win. It's why we're here right?" He took another bite of the malt, savoring the chocolaty flavor he rarely got to enjoy. 

North frowned. "And he handles your finances? You don't have family to do that."

David felt his lips tighten in his resigned almost smile. "I can tell by how you said that, you know about my mom. She can't take care of herself, dad's dead so my stepdad, my coach, takes care of us." 

York blew upwards like he was trying to rustle his up styled bangs. "That's something. Hey North, you don't think." York jerked his head to the side in a meaningful gesture that the teenager did not understand at all. 

North's eyes widened. "Oh! Yeah. I nearly forgot about that. Maybe fate huh? David, if you really don't want to go back to your room, we have an extra. I'm staying with York now that the competition is over so you can stay in my room. It's smaller and filled with my stuff but it's something."

"Seriously? Wow, um." David bit his lip. "I have to think about it. You guys really have an extra room?"

York grinned. "North forgot to check out of it this morning. Things were kind of hectic. So you can just pop next door and stay all night. We do want to check out of it in the morning though."

"I don't want to cause problems with his guardian though." North admitted. 

"If I get his permission can I?" David asked hopefully. 

North considered it. "Yes, I don't see why not. You seem like a good kid and if you steal my stuff, we know who to look for. It's just down the hall, 806."

"I swear I won't touch anything!" David promised. 

North chuckled. "You can borrow some of my pajamas if you want. Just try not to take them back to the states."

York rolled his eyes. "He won't fit in your clothes. I'll go grab some of mine." The Italian went into the suite's bedroom. 

"I can't believe you're doing this for me." David told the coach. 

North gave the young man a warm smile. "Call us bleeding hearts. We'd pick up all sorts of strays if we didn't travel so much. Why don't you call your coach before we make all these plans?"

David nodded and jumped up to go call his step father. He could not believe his luck when the man answered drunk and completely uncaring of what the boy did. He grinned at North. "He says it's fine. He's got other company."

York grinned back. "Perfecto! Here's my keys to our rooms. I'm not sure which is which so..." The dark haired man handed the freckled boy a handful of clothes and a couple of key cards. "So you're ready when you feel like leaving. You don't have to rush though. We aren't planning on retiring soon."

David blushed. "Oh, um... You aren't going to celebrate?" 

York grinned. "Course we are but we have our whole lives for that."

North reclined with a sigh, saying something in Italian that made York shoot back a whiny reply. David's mind instinctually made York the girl between the two of them. He pondered what North would like like on top of York. Would they speak in Italian to each other the whole time. The thought made the teenager blush and swallow thickly. It was just too weird. 

He could not get the images out of his head. Even when they switched back to speaking to him in English, he had trouble focusing. They talked more about the Olympics and competing but stayed away from family, training, and coaches. Even if they did not mention their relationship again, David still kept thinking about it. 

Eventually the teenager had to excuse himself, thanking them again for the room and the meal and headed down the hall. He tried not to mess with anything when he got ready for bed. He stripped out of his uniform mechanically and started pulling on York's soft sweats. When he stuffed his head into the other gymnast's T shirt, he paused. It smelled spicy. It smelled really good. He breathed in the scent in the thin fabric and sighed. He should try to remember to ask what cologne the other man used in the morning. 

David clicked off the lights and climbed into the bed catching another scent between the sheets. North smelled more like musky minty pines and the two scents mixed together divinely. The fifteen year old took deep breaths, suddenly feeling like they went really well together. As he drifted off, he had a strange thought. He could really get used to falling asleep surrounded by their scents. 

David woke up to his alarm at about seven in the morning. He groaned as he kicked off his sheets but got up, knowing he had to go pack up for the trip home soon. He ignored his morning wood in favor of changing back to his own clothes but paused when he took off York's shirt. He was tired last night. Certainly, he did not really like York's scent that much. He sniffed the shirt and shrugged. It was alright. He picked up North's pillow. He dropped the pillow next to the shirt after deeming it an okay smell. 

After he dressed, he turned back to pick up York's clothes and froze. Together. He picked up the shirt and the pillow and brought them to his nose. Perfect. The two scents somehow blended perfectly together. He exhaled slowly. Maybe they did go together. The teenager put the pillow back on the bed and grabbed York's stuff to pad over to the Italian's other room. Not thinking, he used the key to get in and froze in the doorway when he heard a loud moan that sounded alarmingly like York. 

David's jaw dropped at the sight of the pair, partially dressed and rutting against each other on the same sofa they sat on the night before. The freckled boy tried to move but could not make himself. York's tanned bare back gleamed with a fine sheet of sweat as he moved against his coach. North seemed to be clothed but York's pants were slack like they were unfastened in the front and the blond man's hand was clearly jerking between them. Another of York's groans broke the haze that had surrounded the younger gymnast and David quickly stepped out of the suite and shut the door. 

Maybe he should take a shower. Yes, he definitely needed a shower.


	2. Gunmetal gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's second Olympics as a competitor sure will be boring without York and North... Does anyone actually buy that?

David put on his most winning smile for the bartender, so glad that his coach was no where in sight for the moment. "Hello there ma'am. I'd like to order a drink, what would you suggest?" He asked very smoothly he believed. 

The bar tender pulled over a drinking age chart that the gymnast had seen all over the city and smiled cutely back at him. "I'll just need to see your passport sir."

"Don't bother. He'll be drinking a ginger ale. You do know you have an event tomorrow, right?" David cringed at the knowing sound of Carrie's voice, his life time sister he had just recently made the mistake of making his coach. 

"It's not till evening." He pointed out petulantly. 

"And he's not drinking age yet." Carrie assured the laughing woman behind the bar. 

"Ugh." David groaned before swinging on the bar stool to face out toward the club. It was relatively early to be partying but most people in the city wanted to get to bed early so they would be fresh the next day. Carrie said the gymnast could sleep until ten if he wanted, not like he tended to get much sleep at the Olympics anyway. So much to do, at least he had more freedom this time. "I gotta take a leak C. You keep an eye on the clan for me?"

Carrie rolled her eyes. "You aren't even the oldest Dave. Take a chill pill. I have the girls under control. Remember, I'm pulling the plug in two hours and counting."

David chuckled. "Be back in a sec." He scoped out his other three sisters in the club noticing that some poor guy was already listening as Emily rambled on at top speeds and she had not even made it to the bar yet. He passed his other older sister, Allison, who was talking to Church and Tucker again, members of the United States swim team. They shared a companionable nod and he slipped into the bathroom after spotting Nessa at the bar. "A year younger than me, she probably got a drink." He muttered grumpily even though he knew he should not be drinking the night before any competition let alone the Olympics anyway. 

He shut his trap when he heard voices around the privacy wall in the men's room. Someone familiar was saying. "-Not very appropriate. She is going to hunt us down and kill you if you drop her as a client and I'll let her because I know you. You may have made good on your promises but it is still completely unfair to her."

David paused, not really wanting to expose himself just yet until he figured out who was speaking. Another voice really made him stiffen. A heavier accent meant someone from another country. Maybe he met the man earlier this week when he arrived. "It isn't inappropriate. I'm not doing anything illegal. I'm just a fan. And it isn't like I'm just leaving her as soon as the Olympics are over. It's just that now that she's here she might appreciate some more direction. That's all. We haven't even talked about it yet."

"She will hate you forever." The first voice said very seriously. 

The second voice responded in what sounded a bit like Spanish to the American teenager so David shrugged and walked around the wall to see two men he didn't immediately recognize leaning against a wall chatting. The gymnast did not want to seem weird so he strolled to a urinal and unzipped to relieve himself, still listening to the pair talk. 

The first voice sounded aggravated. "I don't think she'll make a big deal about it publicly but she knows other ways to make you miserable. And if you're miserable, I'm miserable. And if she finds out your real motivation-"

"That was just a perk. She will never know and I've been behaving myself. I haven't made contact or anything."

"Will you?" The first voice asked anxiously. 

"Do what?" The second questioned back. 

A familiar sigh from the first man. "Will you make contact: dinner invitation, pretending to be the media? Which by the way I don't condone."

"That was a joke babe." The second voice chuckled. "My real plan is to casually bump into each other after an interview or something."

David snorted. "Girlfriend wouldn't like that." He muttered while washing his hands. 

"What was that?" The second voice demanded loudly making the gymnast jump. 

"Let it go York." The first man said and David finally remembered where the voices came from. 

"It's you guys!" He spun around in a rush seeing York had approached a bit and puffed out his chest in what might be an intimidating gesture. North stared wide eyed at David. In fact both seemed pretty dumbstruck all of the sudden. David grinned at them anyway. "Guess what? I got my name changed back so no more Grinwall ever again. I got a new coach too. Wait, what are you guys doing here? I thought you quit after the last Olympic Games."

York swallowed and seemed to deflate before saying something else, probably in Italian, that the teenager still couldn't understand. North glared at the brunet but gave David a small almost shy smile which was weird because these guys were anything but shy from what David could remember. "York's the coach of one of the Italian gymnasts."

David's smiled grew. "That's cool. You have an athlete competing this year too North?"

The older blond blushed and coughed awkwardly while his husband grinned. "Um. No. I help their team but I don't really coach anymore. I sort of run a community center now."

York's smirk turned cheeky at the taller man. "I missed this."

"The Olympics?" David clarified. 

"Sure." The shorter Italian answered. 

North sent the other Italian another scathing look before smiling back at the American. "You can call me John or Dakota. You don't have to keep calling me North."

David shifted feeling awkward. "You don't want me to call you North? Is it some sort of a pet name?"

York giggled when Dakota said, "It's something like that. I just wouldn't want you thinking you can't use my given name. We're actually in town for a couple more weeks if you would like to meet up and visit somewhere other than the restroom."

David frowned. "Right. I'm only in for the Olympics kind of but tomorrow's male event isn't until four or so. Do you want to get lunch?"

The older men frowned. "I have to be at the bars before twelve. Do you think you could do breakfast?" York asked. 

David grinned broadly. "Definitely, give me a time and I can get us a reservation at Alakay, that local cafe place. They liked me there."

North chuckled. "They like you everywhere. You want to commit for about seven?" He asked York. 

The scarred man brightened immediately. "Hell yeah! That sounds great."

North smiled warmly at the nineteen year old boy. "Would you mind if we brought Conneticut? I like to make sure we all eat something."

David nodded. "'Course. I've got to make sure my team doesn't want to come too. I doubt it since most of them probably won't want to get out of bed in the morning. We're meeting for seven?" 

"Sure thing." York confirmed. North nodded as well. 

"Great. See you then." David finished drying his hands and left the bathroom in a rush. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. He sure hoped the smell in the bathroom had something to do with it. He had not had any dirty thoughts about that pair since he turned seventeen. He was straight. That was what he kept telling himself. He shrugged off the nervous feeling in his gut and scoped out the bar for some more feminine company and spotted a stunning brunette sitting by herself at the bar with her purse blocking the stool next to her. 

David sauntered over cockily. He had gotten really good at talking to cute girls, having to deal with his sisters probably had something to do with that. He left the stool with the purse between himself and the short haired babe. He didn't acknowledge the young woman at first, instead, leaning over the bar a bit and catching the bartender's attention again. 

The bartender smirked, she was pretty hot too. Hotter than the two men he ran into in the bathroom for sure. "Want that ginger ale now kid?" She asked with a wink. 

David breathed out a little laugh and gave the black haired woman across the bar a piercing look he would never admit to practicing in the mirror in his free time. "Just give me an orange juice if you've got it." He smirked, turning around in an exaggerated gesture that inconspicuously knocked the girl next to him's purse off the stool. "Oops! I'm so sorry." He bent down to pick up the bag and locked eyes with the brunette when he was standing back up. He blinked dumbly for just a second. "You're Connie Trinovi!" He pointed out idiotically as if the girl was unaware. 

She grinned. "And you're David Washington." Connie replied smartly. 

David rubbed the back of his head feeling kind of foolish even if the Italian gymnast was his age. "Yeah and you just ruined my chances of hitting on the cute girl at the bar."

Connie looked around at the men surrounding them. "Who?"

David shook his head. "Don't worry about it." 

"Juice." The bartender announced and David fished out his wallet to pay for his fruity nonalcoholic drink. "Thanks," he smiled at the older woman before turning back to Connie. "Waiting for your boyfriend?" 

"I'm a lesbian." She said with a smirk and moved her purse into her lap. "My peeps disappeared a while ago anyway. They can fend for themselves."

David smiled back. "Thanks. Can I ask you a really stupid question?"

"Stupider than that one?" The girl quipped with a smile. 

"Are gay people more common in Italy or do I just have really terrible luck?" 

Connie grinned into her dark red drink and David had to wonder if she was drinking wine. Other countries had different legal requirements. "I think it depends what crowds you hang with. My whole gym is like a giant gay pride parade back home."

David snorted, trying to keep his orange juice from coming out of his noes. "I now a couple of guys who would fit right in there."

Connie grinned. "The owner would die to meet you. It's called Sospensione near Venice. You should come by if you ever make it to Italy. It's very nice."

David nodded, knowing he probably never would. "I'm not sure that's my kind of gym. I like girls in leotards who won't slap me if I pinch them a little."

Connie laughed and snorted a little and David found it adorable on the petite gymnast. "I'm pretty sure any worthwhile girl would slap you for pinching her, gay or straight. Elizabeth would do worse than that."

"Elizabeth?" David inquired. 

"Sister of the owner and my idol." Connie explained. 

"Why isn't she competing if she's so good?" 

The Italian girl laughed. "She's not a gymnast. Plus, she's thirty-four now. Not too old to compete but she is not an Olympian." She said decisively. 

"Not an athlete huh?" David goaded. 

Connie shook her head with that same cute smile on her face. "No, she's in shape. She's just not like us. Pro boxing or women's wrestling is more her style. She and her brother spend all of their time beating the tar out of each other. It's sad really."

"Do you have any siblings 'cause sometimes I wish I could beat mine up too. Sounds normal, not sad." David said with a huff. 

Connie shrugged with that secretive tilt to her lips that made David wish she would go back to his room with him. "Them fighting isn't what I meant was sad. The poor guy is the nicest person I know and he spends all his time fighting with his family because they drive him crazy. I guess that's how it's supposed to be though. Stay with the people who make you crazy. That's true love."

David laughed. "If you say so. Glad I'm not looking for love, just a good time."

Connie opened her mouth to respond but her phone rang suddenly. The brunette held up a finger. She spoke into the phone in Italian then groaned. The girl nodded and said what sounded like a compliant reply before saying goodbye and hanging up. "Sorry, I have to go. Coach just changed my schedule and women's is early. It was great getting to talk to you again. More normal than everything else around here." 

David nodded with a grin, just glad to push the thoughts of the other Italians out of his mind for a while. "Yeah, I'm getting up earlier than expected tomorrow too. Good luck out there."

"You too!" And with that, she was gone. David sighed and looked around for his sisters. Allison was still chatting up the swimmers but the other three were on the other side of the bar watching him and giggling. He rolled his eyes and finished his juice before making his way over to them. "And just what do you all think you're doing?" He asked the girls. 

"Watching you strike out with Connie Trinovi." Emily giggled. 

Carrie stirred her bright orange frozen drink. "You realize she's not interested right?"

"You realize I can talk to girls without ulterior motives right?" He mocked back in a high pitched voice that sounded more like Emily than Carrie but who was keeping track?

Vanessa pursed her lips in a sign that she knew one of her siblings was lying. "And what exactly were you telling her to make her smile like that? Did you show her the cat pictures you have stock piled on your phone?"

David glared at her. "We were actually talking about you. Look, whatever. Make your jokes. I have somewhere to be in the morning. Get a cab and I'll meet you outside with Alli."

He left the trio to their own devices and sought out Allison who was still standing in the same spot talking to the same guys. David smiled at the swimmers, Tucker and Church. At least the athletes were not drinking tonight but his sister was, tequila straight up. "We're heading out Alli." The freckled boy announced. 

"Ooh, Alli. She told us to just call her Tex." Church taunted. 

David snorted a laugh. "Yeah. That's her serial killer calling card." Tucker actually looked a little alarmed about that declaration so maybe she had been acting as hostile as usual tonight. One of them must be working really hard to get into her pants. 

Allison shrugged. "I'll find my way back. Take care of the kids and rest up, okay?" She ruffled his hair affectionately which he immediately jerked out of. 

"Kay. Night sis. Good seeing you guys." David escaped just in time to watch the last of his three sisters pile into a taxi. He squeezed into the back with Vanessa and Emily complaining the whole way back to their lodging that an Olympic gold medalist should not have to be squished against a car door. 

When he walked the girls back to their room in the hotel across from the competitors' village, he told Carrie about his breakfast plans. It turned out she met someone and was seeing them for lunch. David shrugged it off and called in his reservation at the cafe. Turned out they did have an opening for him so he asked for a table for four. By the time he hit the bed he was exhausted. Apparently not tired enough not to think about the York-Dakota partnership before falling asleep. Seeing them together reminded him of four years ago when he walked in on them together. The memories were fuzzy with age but his imagination was good. He used to fantasize about them kissing all the time. He could not count the ways he wondered how they kissed anymore. Were they rough like two guys fighting to be the alpha? Were they sweet with each other like the looks and smiles they shared briefly in front of the freckled boy? David was sure they were playful and challenging like the pair's words when they were together. He fell asleep trying to force himself into thinking about Connie. She might be equally unavailable to him but at least she was a girl. He liked girls, not boys. 

David jerked awake when his alarm went off in the morning and sighed. It was going to be a long day. His brow furrowed when his phone read six AM until he remembered the breakfast he scheduled the night before. The nineteen year old sprang out of bed as if it was on fire and peeled the rest of his clothes off for a quick shower and an even quicker morning jerk. He let out a long breath when he finished and just leaned against the shower wall for a minute. His mind was so muddled with faces of different girls but still kept straying to two men. Two older married men. He groaned when he shut off his shower. "Pull it together David. You're straight and you definitely don't like them."

He put on his uniform just in case and threw on his sweats and a bit of foundation. A part of him wanted to apply more makeup to go to breakfast but he still felt stupid about the makeup he did wear for competitions. After grabbing his phone and wallet, he was out of the door and on his way to Alakay. 

The restaurant was big and prosperous. It was crawling with patrons. David checked his phone finding it five till seven and gave the haggard looking host his name. The man nodded and lead the teenager to a table near a window that was thankfully slightly quieter than the rest of the busy cafe. 

David perused the English menu he requested while he waited and snickered at the spelling errors. Ten minutes later, after he ordered water and juice, he could not keep his eyes off his phone, wondering why he did not exchange numbers last night. He played with the sleeve of his jacket telling himself five minutes did not mean he was being stood up. Plus, this was not a date or anything so why did he care? He would eat his breakfast either way. He chewed his bottom lip as he stared at the black screen of his phone. 

"David!" Said boy jumped out of his chair when the voice calling him was not one of the two he was expecting. Connie Trinovi was soon wrapping her arms around him in a friendly hug he returned with no little confusion. She laughed at his blushing face. "I thought York was joking when he said we were meeting you here. How did you even meet?"

"In the bathroom." The scarred Italian said. 

North put his hand around the back of the brown haired man's neck in what David figured must be a possessive gesture. The blond man already sounded exasperated. "I think she means the first time we met, last Olympics."

Connie spun around to face the two Italian men head on and spoke rapidly in their native tongue with wide eyes. North frowned but York just shrugged. "Arg!" She groaned and when she turned back to David her face was tinged with red. "Good morning David. How are you doing?" She asked too sweetly. 

The freckled boy's brows rose at the odd exchange but he gestured for the Italians to sit down anyway. "Morning. I'm sorry, I thought you were bringing the guy you're coaching."

York chuckled when he sat down. "This is him, CT. We like to pretend he's a girl so he doesn't dominate male gymnastics too terribly. We call him Connie as a nickname for Conquistador." He announced with a flourish. 

David's brow furrowed. "That's not a name."

York shrugged. "Could be in Italy."

The American gymnast started to retort but the waitress showed up to take their orders and he did not want to be rude. "I can't believe you all know each other. I knew Italy was smaller than the United States but seriously? Connie is one of your country's top athletes this year. How did you ever end up being her coach? You're not married to her too?"

North choked on his water at the last part while York and Connie laughed. "I'm glad you did not speak that way last night. I would have had nightmares about York's face all night long."

York play punched the girl's arm. "Nice game kid. We all know you secretly adore me. Regrettably, my heart belongs to another." He smiled at North who was still flustered and drying the table. The scarred man just turned his unnerving smile on David when he realized North probably was not even paying attention. "I met Connie right after North turned the gym into a Community Center. I was giving a beginners gymnastics class about three years ago when I saw her. We knew her grandmother so I went and interviewed her family to see if they were interested in her competing and bam! Suddenly, I was coaching her for the Olympics."

Connie smiled. "When my family was wealthy, I trained with the best trainers in the country. My grandmother actually traded a roll of bread for my beginners class with York so I could practice. We had no idea someone like York would ever be interested in my skills."

York sniffed. "She had terrible conditioning and form but her talent was off the charts. I hated seeing someone who loved gymnastics that much, squander that sort of talent for financial issues."

North put a hand on his husband's and his crystal blue eyes actually twinkled when he spoke. "And now, three years and fifteen pounds later, York proved true to his word and got the Trinovi girl to the Olympics."

"Fifteen pounds?" David asked. 

North blushed. "York hatched this crazy idea that he wanted to live with CT and make sure she ate right. So she and her grandmother moved in with us. Now we have a live in maid and rent a room to a student. Mrs. Trinovi makes the most delicious Italian food I have ever eaten. It's a shame that the ladies might move out this year since they finally have the means."

Connie faked a concerned face. "What would the Dakotas do without Nonna? Elizabeth might shrivel up and die."

York laughed and said something in Italian that made the girl laugh. North made a displeased face at the dark haired Italians. "You two are being incredibly rude. So, David, what have you been up to lately?"

The freckled boy shrugged. "Like I said, I got rid of my old coach. Since Mom moved on, we haven't needed Grinall for anything so we got our own place and my sisters and I take care of each other. Carrie's my new coach which is not all that great but still way better than Grinall. 

"I am going to a Community College a week after I get back. I'll be working days and taking classes during the nights. Fitting a training schedule into real life is obscenely difficult. We're trying to save up for my little sister to go to college too. I managed to get all sorts of aid but she might not get enough scholarships to go where she wants-"

David blushed and bit his lip, realizing what he was saying to people he barely knew. He gave the Italian trio a sheepish smile. "Sorry. It's fine. Life is better than ever."

York frowned still staring at David when he addressed his husband. "I love you John. Thank you so much for everything."

Connie gave a half bitter laugh, half grunt. "I know what you mean Washington. I did a lot of things I was not proud of before I moved in with York. I'm actually still in high school, well in school again. I get it."

David felt relieved when their breakfast arrived seconds later to break up the awkward tension. He speared a piece of cantaloupe and took a bite before finally saying. "Still, sorry for saying too much. You guys are just so..."

"Friendly?" York suggest. 

Connie snorted. "Too friendly."

David huffed a small laugh and chewed his eggs, swallowing before answering. "I feel comfortable with you. Is that weird?"

Connie groaned. "Oh no." North chuckled when York's tanned skin darkened a little. 

David's brows furrowed. "That was weird to say, wasn't it?"

North shook his head. "No, we like you too. Very much."

Connie glanced at the older men. "Too much if you ask me. It's all coming into focus now."

"What is?" David asked. 

Connie shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's our gym thing."

York shifted to lean a little closer to the nineteen year old boy. "I've been following your progress on social media, just because I'm curious about your new routines, and they think it's funny."

David laughed at that, having to put his fork down he was laughing so hard. "Oh my God! It was you! Connie said the gym's owner was a fan and she was talking about you. How are you a fan of mine? That's just crazy!"

York blushed harder. "I'm just really impressed by your moves. You can't even pretend you have not been doing well in competitions the last four years. You just keep getting better and better. Just like me."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Oh can it." She set down her silverware only halfway through her fruit plate. 

"Nervous?" David asked. 

"No. I'm not a kid." She flipped her short hair in a blasé way. 

"She is." York amended. "She just doesn't want to let on that she still gets scared."

David smiled, polishing off his eggs. "I still get nervous too but it's not as bad as it used to be. Four years sure seems like a long time."

Connie smirked. "Yeah four years is a long time. It's, what, more than one fifth of our whole lives. It's only about one tenth of your lives though so it must seem quicker. Not like a decade."

"Thanks for the math lesson CT." York grumbled. 

North smiled. "Glad to know you've been keeping up with your studies Connie."

"You guys are forty?" David asked once he deciphered Connie's odd statement. 

York balked at the idea. "I'm thirty-three!" 

Connie smile at him with a maliciously pinched face. "Which is fourteen years older than me."

"And why I am your coach, not the other way around." York growled. 

North sighed. "So David, do you have a girlfriend?"

The bickering brunets grew quiet when the attention was shifted to the American. The freckled boy blushed. "Well, not really. Most of the girls I meet aren't very genuine and my sisters and training destroy pretty much any chance I'd have at a relationship."

Connie looked oddly relieved and it gave David a spark of hope. "Oh yeah. I forgot you are straight."

David tried to give the girl a smoldering look, lowering his voice. "Well if you want, we could exchange numbers. Maybe Skype some?"

The three Italians all burst into a hearty bout of laughter. "Oh that's hysterical!" York bellowed. 

"You're so funny." Connie chimed in. 

North got a hold of himself with a deep breath. "Oh, I would love for you to stay in touch with these two. They need someone to joke around with. I should have brought Liz. She would love you."

David shelved his embarrassment at his pickup line being misconstrued as a joke. "Is Liz cute?"

York grinned. "She looks just like North."

"So yes?" David asked before realizing what he said and backtracking. "I mean, to you that is- So she looks like a man?"

The Italian trio laughed again. North shook his head. "No. She's tall like me but she's definitely a woman. We're twins."

"North and South Dakota." York proclaimed, waving around his hot chocolate. 

North blushed. "Please stop calling us that in public."

"Oh come on." Connie laughed. 

"Why does he call them that?" David inquired. 

Connie grinned. "Because of the positions they prefer. York says John is always on top of him and Elizabeth always talks a big game about being a power bottom."

David gaped, feeling his face flush just like their meal at the last Olympics. "I am so sorry for calling you that North- John. Um sorry. I can see why you might not want other people calling you that."

Connie clapped excitedly. "Oddio! Look at how red he is!"

"Shut-" David cut off when the waitress materialized with the check. "I've got it." He declared and she left the receipt with him. 

North plucked it from his hand. "Don't be silly. We can handle it."

David snatched the paper back. "You picked up the tab last time."

"Our food cost more." York argued. 

David pulled out his credit card with an eye roll. "Not more than North's room, I'm sure." Connie murmured something in Italian and the American glanced up to see North blushing heavily again. "John- I'm sorry. York just keeps saying it." The freckled blond blushed as he set the check book on the table with the card in it. 

"It's fine." North assured as the waitress went to charge the meal on David's card. "Thank you for the meal David."

The American gymnast watched the slightly awkward looking athletes around the table a moment. "Your welcome. Thank you guys." He sighed. "It's almost like we're real friends, you know?"

York pulled out his cell phone. "It would be more like we were friends if we all exchanged numbers or emails or mailing addresses." He waved his phone over the table a little. 

David smiled as he took out his own phone. "Sure. Wow, it's almost nine."

"Seriously?" Connie whipped out her own phone. She said something in Italian to York. 

Her coach showed her something on his phone. "You need to be there for ten. The event starts at eleven. You'll be lucky if you compete by one."

David fiddled with adding York's last name in a contact but frowned when he saw the brunets were occupied. He turned to North who was still polishing off his steak and eggs. The freckled boy cleared his throat quietly and beautiful pale blue eyes met his own gray ones. "Um, your name is John Dakota, right?" He typed the name into he phone as he said it. 

North nodded. "John York-Dakota but just John Dakota is fine if you want. Do you want me to put my number and Email into your phone? There are a lot of digits."

David nodded. "Email will probably be better for me. International calling is ridiculous." As he said that, the boy realized how lame the situation was. They might Email each other a couple of times but that was no way to cultivate a relationship- friendship. A couple Emails until the next Olympics would be torture for the boy. He really wanted to hang out with them. 

North rocked his head back and forth thinking. "You know, we do have a very big house now, eight beds and three and two half baths."

"Wow. That house sounds huge! Is it like a motel?" David said astounded. 

North chuckled and shook his head. "No. It is an old house that belonged to a big family. We only use three bedrooms usually so if you and your family would like to visit sometimes, we would be happy to have some guests. You can just email me and I'll call you unless you get regular long distance.

"We got an unlocked GSM phone when York and I met. We keep it at home usually but it has an United States SIM card in it so I can talk to my family and friends in the states. Occasionally York changes cards to call some other countries but never for more than a couple of hours. Well, I call a few friends elsewhere too but unless you're really unlucky, you should be able to get us at around one to six PM your time. Maybe two to six depending on what those two do after the Olympics. Wait, what state did you say you were from? That's the schedule I gave my parents in Minnesota."

David jolted out of his odd fantasy of talking to the Italians between work and school. "Oh, I live in Rhode Island. What time is it in Italy at six my time?"

North thought about it for a moment. "Midnight. We usually start falling asleep at eleven so try not to call after five. We'll answer but we won't be happy about it."

David blushed and tried not to think about the pair in bed. "What time does Connie go to bed?" He asked to distract his traitorous mind. 

North frowned at the brunet's. "For now, Nonna Trinovi says bed time is nine. Sometimes she tells York to go to bed too. I think everyone seems younger once you reach eighty. York hates that she considers me the head of the household." The older blond disclosed with a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

David glanced at York who was still speaking in his first language with the other native Italian. "Are you?" He asked, pondering the idea of York being the girl in their relationship again. 

North snorted. The blonds' locked eyes again and the nineteen year old could feel his freckles heating at the intense look. "York and I are a team. He might act immature at times but he's not. We make all decisions together. Usually we agree but if we don't, we compromise. There's no definite family head."

David fiddled with his napkin. "But isn't there-"

North smirked and the boy's stomach lurched. "What? A bread winner? If we actually counted up our individual earnings, York has made more money since we started living together. Italy gives gold medalists a substantial incentive and my earnings at the gym can't compete. The gym is a much steadier stream of income though so down the line, who knows?"

David blushed and turned away. "Right. That's what I was wondering. Who- like does that stuff."

York barked a laugh at that. "Yeah, talking about who does our taxes makes me blush too."

David busied himself with putting his card up and signing the bill. For reasons unknown, tipping became a suddenly difficult process. Connie's voice sounded way too interested. "Ooh. What was he really asking you about Dakota? He asked which one of you was the woman didn't he?"

David's face darkened as he slammed the booklet closed on the bill. "I did not because I don't want to know!"

Connie pouted, making her brown eyes big and doe like. "But I like it when you turn red."

"It does make his spots stand out." York chimed in. 

North patted his husband's hand when he corrected the Italian. "They're freckles in English." Cold blue eyes hardened on the teenage girl. "And you have no idea what goes on in our bedroom."

Connie snorted. "Oh please. At practice, sometimes I make York throw some tricks so I can play guess the position by how sore he is."

North glared at the dark haired gymnasts. "I cannot believe you two."

York raised his hands placatingly. "Hey, I don't tell her anything and I'm not demoing for you anymore you little pervert."

Connie shrugged with a grin. "It's not my fault I have two hot coaches who like to-"

"Not tell your Nonna about that woman you ran off with in exchange for you not disclosing details of our relationship to strangers." North cut in making the teenage girl clam up. 

York bobbed his head uncertainly. "Yeah, the kid isn't that strange but I thought the deal was, if Connie tells anyone anything about us that might be private, we get to tell Nonna all the sordid details."

"Who's Nonna?" David interrupted curiously. 

"It means grandmother." North explained. 

"Why do you call her Nonna too?" David asked. 

York grinned. "If you met her, you'd understand." 

"I invited him to stay with us, so he just might." North told the Italians. 

York's brows furrowed. "But aren't we going to see your parents?"

North cocked a brow at the scarred man. "Yes, and David is going to school. So we'll have to keep in touch with the old phone and work something out. I figured he could bring his family for vacation or something."

York spat something in Italian which made North respond in a condescending tone. The scarred man gave a start like he had forgotten David was still sitting there. York smiled. "Sounds like fun. We can show you all the hot spots."

"York." North said in warning. 

Connie bobbed impatiently. "We really need to get a move on. I'm going to be late with the way you girls prattle on."

North rolled his eyes and asked David if he wanted to ride back to the stadium in their rental car which of course he accepted. He ended up in the back seat with Connie while the couple in the front debated directions in a strange mix of their two native tongues. The American gymnast glanced at the teenager next to him. "What's it like living with them? It sure seems like they bicker a lot."

Connie huffed and fished a makeup kit out of a duffel bag on the floor. "It's only because they are having trouble with their collective moral compass. They act more like one person with two heads at home. I swear they share the same brain."

"What's wrong with their moral compass?" David asked quietly so he would not disrupt the married couple. 

Connie glanced at him as she moved on from applying foundation to adding bronzer and blush that somehow made her look so much older. "I think York wants something expensive but I'm not sure Dakota wants it enough to pay for it."

David felt a sad smile curl on his lips when he heard some of his odd fantasies about the couple fall apart at their disagreement. "I thought they compromised when things like that happened. That's what North said."

Connie's lips pursed as she applied some skin colored stuff on her eyelids. "They did but I am not sure if Dakota approves in general. It's sometimes harder for me to see what John is thinking than Carter. I don't think there is a force on Earth that could break them apart but they might fight over this for a while depending on what Dakota thinks. I wouldn't blame him either. I'd have slapped York by now if he was my husband."

David watched the girl apply glitter to her eyes in a moving car, then liquid eyeliner, then mascara, finally followed by a spray all over her beautiful face that settled into the makeup like it was nothing. It was none of his business. It really was not. "What does York want? A souvenir?" He whispered as quietly as he could while making sure she could hear him. 

The girl gave the couple a worried look before frowning at David while somehow affixing her short hair into a semi tame bun. "I don't know what it is that York wants. I just kind of hope for North's sake, it isn't what I think it it is." She admitted in a quiet as the car shifted into park. She turned away quickly and took her duffle bag with her, giving the cosmetics bag to North. "You should probably work on Washington. He has an event today too."

North smiled, completely unaffected by the heavy conversation the teenagers just had about him. "Yeah. Just let me take out a few things for York to use on your hair. It's a natural disaster all on its own."

Connie groaned something in Italian but let the blond man transfer a few items to a smaller zipper compartment in her duffle bag anyway. York gave North a quick side hug saying goodbye in Italian before turning to David. "We have to go. I'll try to catch you before men's bars. Make sure North has your number, okay?" The two brunets waved goodbye and left the blonds alone in the Olympian garage. 

David turned to the older man who was looking at his phone with a humored smile. The teenager shifted awkwardly. "So, you want me to give you my number?"

North looked up at him and his smile broadened. "Sure. We can get back in the car to do your makeup if you want. It will be faster than going to back to one of our rooms and less awkward than a public place."

"Sure, if you want to, I mean. You don't have to if you don't want. My sister will do it before I go on or something." David said, slightly freaking out over the idea of being alone in a car with the older man. 

North unlocked the car again, getting into the back seat. David followed his lead, entering on the other side. The older blond was already soaking a cotton ball in some clear liquid. "Are you allergic to anything? This is hypo allergenic because it was York's and he doesn't do so good with cosmetics but Connie has a bunch of stuff that make him itch so let me know now before I start."

David shrugged. "I've never had a reaction to anything my sisters have put me through. So unless you have a swarm of bees or an ant hill in there, I think I'll be alright." 

North smiled and gently shifted his face upward with a barely calloused hand on his chin. David closed his eyes as the cold cotton moved across his face. Of course North would not have the same thick callouses as a gymnast. His hands felt nice, warm. York's would probably be just like his own, just less sweaty. North's softly spoken words almost surprised the boy in his day-dreamlike state. "Usually your makeup nearly erases your freckles. It looks so unnatural. I think if I mix just a bit of York's foundation with finishing powder, I can cover your blemishes without making you a different person."

David's brow furrowed. "Isn't York a completely different color than me?" He tried not to think about how North was currently probably staring at his stress pimples in disgust. 

"Like I said, just a little. If you don't like it, we can always take it off again and let your sister do it before you go on." North assured. 

"Okay. Whatever you want. York always looked um..." David tried to think of a way to say normal that did not sound like a total insult to the other man's husband. 

He could hear the smile in North's voice. "Like he didn't have an enormous scar where his left eye should be? Yeah, it took a lot of practice for me to learn how to spackle his face but it was worth it. He hated having people do his makeup for him. I don't know why he was always fine with me."

David bit his bottom lip before responding. "I wouldn't be."

North paused and withdrew the swab from the boy's face. "Do you not want me to do your makeup?"

Gray eyes flew open to see disappointed blue ones. "No! I meant, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be so focused on my flaws like that. They might... I don't know..."

North smiled. "Back then, I never would have guessed York could be self conscious. Now I know better but the scar doesn't really bother him as much as how people react to it does. You should see him when a baby smiles at him. The man just melts." The older man's fond expression told David just how he felt about his husband. For some reason, the freckled boy had the audacity to feel jealous of the pair. He told himself he just wanted someone to look like that when talking about him. 

He leaned closer to North and the older man took that as a signal to rub some cream onto the freckled boy's face. "I know he likes people knowing who he is. They don't react as much if they see his picture before meeting him. Kids will even approach him on the street if they recognize him."

"Do you ever wish you could have kids?" David asked without thinking as unseen hands picked up a brush to apply another wet substance to where he figured his zits were. 

North hummed. "We talked about it about a year after we got married. Adopting, not a surrogate. We decided to get a couple of dogs instead. We were traveling too much and decided our lifestyle just wasn't a good way to raise a kid. We ended up with two dogs since I knew my sister would watch them for me if we had to go to a competition and they can take care of each other during the day."

David sighed. "I wish I could have pets. The girls all team up on me and say it's too expensive and too big of a responsibility."

"You want a dog too?" North asked as he switched to a pat a dry brush on the gymnast's face. 

The teen blushed. "What I really want is a cat." A small laugh slipped out of the older man. "What? They are clean, soft, and a lot more self sufficient than dogs."

"I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that when I suggested we get one, Carter said they were too gay and now you, a straight guy says he wants one. It's just kind of ironic." North switched from the big fluffy brush to a swiping a smaller one on the teenager's eyelids. 

David stopped chewing on his lip to retort. "Cats are not gay. They're cute. And there's nothing wrong with liking girls you know."

The boy's breath caught when he felt North's breath ghost across his lips. He wanted to know how close the man was, to press his lips against the other but no, that was not right. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. The brush disappeared. "Of course there isn't. York and I both like women. We just happen to love each other." David's lips parted just slightly at the feeling of North's words breathed into his face. "Can you relax the muscles around your eyes? You face is kind of scrunched up."

The teen blushed and recoiled, opening his eyes to see the older man's eyes trained on him. "S-sorry. I was just thinking about um... You and York seem really good together." He bit his lip thinking about the things Connie said on the way over. He told himself not to bring it up. Too bad he was not very good at listening to himself. "I heard you were in a fight. I really don't think you two should let money get between you. It's kind of sad."

North rose a brow at him. "Money? York and I never fight about money."

"Connie said York wanted a souvenir or something that you thought was too expensive. Don't tell them I said that. I'm sorry. It's none of my business." David backtracked. 

"We haven't even looked at any-" North's face went blank after a second. "She said he wanted something that I didn't want?" He asked for clarification. 

"Something like that, like you didn't want to pay for it or something. Just forget about it. She was probably just jerking me around." David brushed it off. 

North frowned at the boy. "She didn't tell you what York wanted, did she?" He seemed oddly anxious. 

The freckled boy shook his head. "No, she just said it was expensive."

The man looked freaked out but nodded anyway. "Good, okay. Thanks for telling me. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of everything."

David looked at the other man askance but North was not forthcoming. The freckled boy sighed. "So, am I camera ready now?" He quizzed. 

North smiled at him. "Close your eyes." The teenager did as he was told. "You have beautiful eyes David. I wouldn't want to put glitter on a heterosexual boy but if you don't mind, I think some metallic eyeliner would really look nice." 

David felt his freckles heating at the compliment. "What ever you think is best."

The brush North had been using vanished from his eyes and a thin wet one traced his upper lashes. "Keep your eyes closed a minute. I need to find Connie's lighter mascaras. Well, mine and York's really but CT likes to horde all the makeup in the house. Okay, open your eyes." David was used to staring ahead while his sisters applied his makeup even though he hated it. North did not seem as bad suddenly. The older man had told him he had pretty eyes, maybe that was worth North getting an up close look at his acne. 

"I don't usually break out this much." He announced idiotically. 

North gave the boy a quizzical look. "Break out of where? Oh, you're talking about you pimples. Man, it's been years since I talked about pimples in English."

"Do you ever miss it?" David inquired quietly. 

North shrugged. "Not really. I might get a pimple or two when I get really stressed out but I wasn't really a fan. The last pimple I had was when my dad had a heart attack and that was a while ago."

David frowned at the other blond. "I meant, do you miss the US? It wasn't weird to coach someone competing against your home country in the Olympics?"

North smiled at him then his crystal blue eyes dropped as he started reorganizing the cosmetics bag. "I-" he started then shook his head and tried again. "Mom used to say, 'home is where the heart is'. You've heard the saying. Before I met York, I don't think I understood what she meant by it. We started as pen pals and eventually, York bought his GMS phone and we started a long distance relationship. We texted and talked constantly when we were both awake. I had separation anxiety if I couldn't see or feel my phone, it was that bad. I couldn't help falling in love with him and eventually I had to get closer.

"Carter was training for the Olympics so he couldn't just move to a different country. So I go an apartment near his and kept it for about two months before I unofficially started living with him. It took me about a year before I decided to become an Italian citizen and somehow, York convinced me to become his coach. It's hard because now I am torn between rooting for the US and Italy but I want to see York succeed because he's the one my heart belongs to. If the choice was between my family and Carter, my heart would break. But Carter and the other people I love mean more to me than any country. It's not like York to makes me choose, but the choice isn't hard. I could live anywhere happily but York needed to stay in Italy to compete."

David nodded with burning cheeks. "God you're romantic. How the hell do you make gymnastics training sound so romantic?"

North looked back up at him with that glorious fond gaze in his eyes that he got when he thought about his husband. "That's just how I feel about York." He said matter of factly. "You'll get there someday when you find whoever you're meant to be with. And they'll see beyond your incredible talent because that special spark inside you will blind them to everything else."

David swallowed the nerves radiating from his belly. "Gymnastics are what makes me special." He asserted, biting his lip. 

North's eyes ticked down to the boy's lips. "I've never met another gymnast that makes chewing his lip that attractive."

David released his hold on his lip with a gasp imagining what it would be like to kiss North's pink lips. They'd be hot and moist and taste faintly like pepper and beef from his breakfast. They were hot and moist and Wash could taste North's breakfast. The teenager's heart raced as he recoiled from where he just kissed the older man. His eyes flew open in a panic and he barely registered the married man's shocked face while he scrambled for the door handle. The younger blond yanked it open and barreled backwards out of the car just barely feeling North's outstretched fingers graze his arm on his way out. 

"David wait!" North called out but the teenager was already running away at speeds he would love to have at tomorrow's pommel horse event. By the time the boy slowed to a stop, he was panting near the spectators' entrance. 

He turned around quickly, paranoid that an angry married man might be pursuing him. He relaxed a little when he did not spot the tall man in the crowd and pulled out his phone to dial his coach. 

"Hello David. What do you need?" Carrie said efficiently. 

The nineteen year old kept looking around worriedly. "Just calling to see if you guys wanted to watch the girls' bars with me since I'm already at the stadium."

"Tex already took the others to the stadium. I told them not to call you while you were out with your friends but they should have their phones."

David's brows furrowed while he flashed his pass to get into the stadium. "Them? Where are you?"

Carrie huffed. "I had a date this morning. I'll be back before you need to check in. See you at two David!"

"A date with who?" The boy nearly shouted into the cellphone getting a few odd looks from the people around him. He scowled and sent Allison a quick text asking where the others were and headed to their section. A quick buzz shortly after revealed they scored the same exact seats as the last time he got to watch the women's gymnastics. He spotted them quickly and got a hug from his two younger sisters when he sat with them. 

"Oh my god David. Your eyes!" Emily said excitedly. 

The boy touched his cheek. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're so pretty." Vanessa breathed. 

"Who did your makeup?" Allison questioned. 

David frowned, feeling his blush deepen. "A friend. Why? Does it look bad?"

Vanessa shook her head. "I need to meet your friend. If I didn't know what your face looked like before-"

Emily grabbed Nessa's purse and dug out a compact. "It's like your face, but good."

David scowled. "My face was good before- oh my god!" He blinked at his reflection- his flawless reflection. His freckles were still there but somehow all the red splotches had just vanished. That wasn't as shocking as his eyes though. At first glance, he did not even realize he was wearing makeup. His face looked all the right colors if a little flushed but that might be from the burn in his cheeks. His eyes on the other hand only had a sliver of gunmetal grey on top of them and they came alive with ghostly grays and a glimmer of blue he didn't even know they possessed. The other powder on his eyes blended in with his face so well he wondered why that part took so long. He looked perfect. "Do you guys see this?"

"It is surprising any force on Earth could make you so hot." Tex quipped. 

David stared at himself a little longer while his little sisters chittered about how his pimples were covered but not his freckles. He closed the compact and looked up at the arena where Connie and other athletes were warming up. He watched her for a moment before searching out her coach. It shouldn't be hard to spot a man with a scar like that especially since he just saw him a half hour ago. He spotted the man pacing and talking on the phone. David felt his stomach lurch. Was North telling York what happened? Would North tell York? David felt like he might throw up. 

"Nervous?" Allison suggested. 

"Yeah. You could say that." David swallowed. York did not look mad but it was kind of hard to tell from the distance. He really fucked up. At least the couple lived in another country so coming after David might be challenging for them if they decided to murder the young man. 

"What happened at breakfast?" Emily asked. 

David gawked at her. "Who said anything happened?"

Nessa's pointed at her brother. "That face you're making right now. Who were you eating with again?"

David turned back to the arena. York was still there, now talking to Connie and leading her to a seat near the other Italian gymnasts. The boy wished North was there with him. He would feel safer knowing the tall blond man was not nearby. "Friends." He said again, the almost certain lie tasting bitter on his lips. "The gymnast I met last time and his husband and Connie Trinovi."

"Wait, you ate breakfast with Trinovi?" Vanessa asked on top of Emily saying. "You roomed with a gay guy last year!"

"Did you just find out they are gay?" Allison asked. 

David nodded. "I uh- reacted badly so one or both of them might come after me later." He fibbed. 

His older sister sighed. "I can't believe you didn't know that man was gay. He kissed his husband several times on television. Once, with you in the background."

"Oh, it's that guy that beat Wash last time right? Oh, he and his husband are sooo hot! Forget about the scar, he is sexy." Emily enthused. 

David felt his face heat again as he watched York point another section out to Connie. His eyes tracked their line of sight and spotted something unexpected, his other sister. "Oh my god! Carrie's with him!" He stood in a panic even though they were in an entirely different section. Did he tell her? What were they even doing together?

Vanessa craned her neck over his shoulder. "What are you talking about. That York-Dakota guy is in the competitor's section."

"No North! She's with North!" David panicked. Some blonde woman was sitting between the two of them but they were talking. "She said she was on a date."

"Who's North? Is that the girl who picked her up this morning?" Emily asked. 

David spun around to face his sisters. "No! North is York's husband. Oh my god."

"I still don't see them. Are you sure it's her?" Vanessa asked. 

"I think I can recognize my own sister-" he started ranting when Allison cut him off. 

"She says she went to breakfast with a woman named Elizabeth and now she's watching the game with her and her twin. North says hi." The oldest sibling read from her phone. 

David felt like his eyes were going to bug out of his head. "Hi?" He asked in disbelief. Tex tapped something out on her phone. A few seconds later she was arching her brow at a new message. "What's it say?" David encouraged her to read it aloud. 

Her blue eyes peeked up through her blond bangs piercingly. "She lent this North guy her phone. He wants you to text him on mine since it's free between our phones."

"It's free on David's phone too." Emily pointed out when David took the phone from his sister. 

Carolina: Hello, Allison. My name's John York-Dakota. Would you mind lending your phone to your brother a moment? I need to ask him a question. 

Tex: Its david. please don't type anything vulgar on my sisters phone

Carolina: You forgot to give me your number before you left. 

Tex: I didnt think you wanted it anymore. Tbh

Carolina: York wasn't happy that I forgot to get your number. Can I have it now?

Tex: Why dont you just take it from C's phone?

Carolina: I don't want to take your number without your permission. 

Tex: You can have it. 

David rubbed his temple as his sisters tried to spot Carrie and the Dakotas. He could block the number if he needed to. They didn't even live in America. There was nothing they could do to him. He jumped when his phone buzzed with a new message from Carrie. 

Carrie: Your sister said I could keep using her phone since family texting is free for you. 

Oh dear god. David stared at his phone in horror. This was a terrible idea. He gave Allison her phone back who immediately began reading his whole conversation. 

David: Please don't say anything on her phone

Carrie: I wouldn't dream of it. :)

David: Did you tell york?

Carrie: I tell my husband everything. He knows and he wants to see you after your event today. 

David: I can't do that

Carrie: When can you meet us?

David: Im really busy with my sisters for the next few days

"Lair," Emily accused and her brother shushed her even though there was no way North could hear. 

Vanessa chimed in thoughtfully. "He doesn't seem very mad. He's just looking around the crowd while he waits for your text back. Up! He sees us." She waved back to the blonde woman waving between Carrie and North. David's eyes were wide when he saw North wave too then point at him. He looked down at the waiting athletes and saw York and Connie looking in his direction before both of them pointed then waved. David went cold and he finally noticed a new message. 

"Yeah. They look pissed." Tex muttered sarcastically at the way York and Connie were making fools of themselves trying to get David to wave back. 

"Maybe the British definition of pissed." Emily laughed. David looked at his phone. 

Carrie: It won't take long. We just want to talk. Nothing bad. Can we meet for just a little bit? 

Please.

The freckled boy bit his lip in contemplation before hurriedly releasing it, remembering what North had said to him in the car. 

David: No. Stop texting me.

The freckled boy snapped his flip phone shut and started staring intensely at a drink someone put on the floor a few feet down the aisle. He sighed, feeling miserable when his phone buzzed a few moments later. 

Carrie: You asshole! Your friends want to say goodbye and you suddenly don't have the time of day. Dave, this poor man looks heart broken every time he gets a text on his phone now. 

David: I'm not texting him...

Carrie: I think his husbands not very happy either. They have been texting about you. I can't read it but South says they really wanted to see you again. 

David: Trust me coach its better if they stay away. 

He knew it was a dirty card, playing on their professional relationship. Carolina would never sacrifice his gymnastics career just because he refused to be polite to some guys she barely knew. He turned, noticing his little sisters practically on each other's laps whispering. Allison was just staring at him with a calculating look while her fingers were flying across her phone's buttons.

"What'd she say?" David asked hesitantly. 

Alli pursed her lips in a contemplative expression before saying. "She says she'll meet you down there as soon as the girls and their coaches clear out." She actually looked down at her phone to type out her next message. Her phone buzzed and she smirked. 

"What? She isn't going to walk with me?" David asked wondering how angry Carrie would have to be not to even want to chew him out a little. 

Allison sent him an unimpressed look. "She called you a priss. You can walk yourself."

David turned away from his sisters and brooded until attention was called to the uneven bars and the women began competing. The gymnast got lost in the women's performances analyzing every move. Then, Connie Trinovi stepped up to the bars and the boy leaned forward. 

The petite girl stood for a moment, assessing the bars. When she finally moved, it was all sure movements, all ready for the next move. Her body spun around the bars expertly and flowed easily from one bar to the next. Her moves were so similar to... York. David's fists tightened at the perfect dismount. 16.96. She needed a 16.96 to get the gold. Please let her get a 16.96. 

A long moment of anticipation passed then the score was posted. 16.94. David jumped up and clapped and screamed, elated that his friend was even getting the silver. Suddenly it hit him, what North had said about cheering for people you love and he stopped. This year, he had been so happy when anyone he knew placed. It did not matter as much what country they were from. He still wanted his team to win but he had made friends from other countries. A lot of the athletes were very nice and funny like Connie and... York. 

The freckled teenager closed his eyes getting lost in the roar of the crowd. He was such an idiot. How could he do that to York? The least he could do was own up to his mistakes like a man. He opened his eyes and scoped out the Dakotas' section but could only spot Carrie and North's sister. He pulled out his phone and sent Carolina a text. 

David: Can you give the phone back to North?

The nineteen year old boy waited anxiously through the entire award ceremony before his coach finally responded. 

Carrie: He left. Meet me at tunnel 8 ASAP. 

David sighed and looked around him. The crowd was thick and bustling between events but he had to go down there sometime. Making his way downstairs was slow going as person after person stopped him for a picture or handshake or hug. Some he knew were not even American. He was all wound up by the time he made it to the tunnel she directed him to which was strangely deserted. He looked around, remembering belatedly that this tunnel was just for symmetry since there were no exits or anything near it. He picked up his pace and continued on until he saw the double doors to the arena closed with a man leaning against them. He froze. Guards normally came in pairs or groups at these things. 

Footsteps echoed in the hall behind him and he turned feeling his body seize up at the sight of North approaching. He turned back to the man at the door who was now converging on him as well. York. Oh god. 

David took deep breaths mapping out in his mind how he might try to escape the pair should they attack. He wondered if York was out of shape enough for him to have any chance. "Relax David. We aren't here to mug you or anything." York's voice echoed against the walls. 

"I wish you would stop saying things like that Caro." North said, closer to the younger boy. His sister set him up. He could not believe it. He had an Olympic event in little less than an hour and his sister was sabotaging him. 

He started to move to the side of the tunnel, hoping the married couple might just go to each other and leave him alone. No such luck. "Your sisters sure are conniving, not like I'm complaining." York observed as he stopped a few feet away, equidistant to where North completed their triangle of torture. 

David's brow furrowed. "Sisters?" Then it clicked. "Allison! I swear every time those two do anything together it's sole purpose is to torture me."

York actually looked hurt at that. "Are we really that bad?"

"No. Look, York. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-" he glanced back at North and blushed. "I'm sorry about what happened. I was going to text you back but my sister took her phone back." 

Neither man looked angry but they made brief eye contact before York grinned and turned back to the teenager. "We'll forgive and forget if you want but you have to pay the price for kissing my husband."

David's stomach turned uneasily. "What do you want?"

York took a step toward the boy and David took a step back accidentally bringing him in arms distance of North. The older blond took a couple of steps forward to catch the teenager. David tensed when he felt North's arms encompassing him and the older man's broad chest against his back. York's mismatched eyes looked down right predatory as he took a final step forward right in front of the younger boy. David had never thought York's scar was intimidating until that moment looking up into the man's pale eye. 

York put a hand on North's shoulder bringing their bodies close enough together that David could feel the heat emanating from both men surrounding him. The scarred man's face came even closer and the teenager's breath caught waiting for something oh so tempting but York spoke instead. "Your still a tough guy to get a hold of." He whispered the words so his breath reached David's slightly parted lips. "Damn. North, you're right. I can't do this." 

The freckled boy bit his lip in disappointment when York pulled away. "Wha-?" North released the boy when his husband gave the signal. 

York's mouth twisted in a sour way. "You're off the hook kid. I get it. North's hot. I'm not mad. Insanely jealous but not mad."

David had grabbed York's arm before he knew it and was practically begging the man for forgiveness. "I didn't mean to. I swear. He had that look in his eyes because he was thinking of you and he was just being nice and I- I didn't mean to. I never wanted to do anything to strain your relationship. North's crazy about you and he'd be crazy not to be. I-"

The teenager was suddenly pushed back up against the bigger blond by York's insistent lips. Hazy gray eyes flickered shut as David kissed back moving his lips clumsily against the more experienced man's. The Italian held the young gymnast close with a cool hand against the side of his heated neck and another hand cupping the side of his ribs. His mouth was minty and pressed against David's in a way that made the boy shiver. York pulled back after too few kisses in the freckled boy's opinion. 

North rumbled behind the nineteen year old. "Did you do it?"

York shook his head. "Couldn't. He's going to be on camera soon."

North groaned. "That might have been our last shot."

David released the older gymnast's arm feeling stupid for still having the man's shirt in a death grip. "I don't understand what just happened. Can someone explain what just happened?"

York's brown and white eyes pinned the boy like needles in a butterfly. "You kissed North so to make it fair, I kissed you."

"I still don't understand." David admitted.

North nudged the young man's head with his own in an affection manner. "We like you. We weren't going to do anything about it but you made a move. Sorry David but I share everything with my partner. Everything."

David bit his lip for a second, stopping when he noticed the tanned man's eyes tracing the movement. He suddenly felt courageous. "So if I kiss York again, you'll have to kiss me again too?"

York smirked and moved just a bit closer, leaning over the slightly shorter male again. "You'll just have to try it to find out." The older gymnast challenged. 

"If you're sure you want to." North added but it was unnecessary. The teenager wanted to. He wanted to so much. 

David lunged forward and smacked into the Italian in what was hands down the worst kiss initiation of his young life. York chuckled into David's chapped lips and the boy marveled at how soft and fresh the older man's mouth was in comparison. His thoughts shut down a moment later when York began running his tongue against the American's lips teasingly. 

David whined and opened his mouth a little more as an invitation but York had the audacity to start pulling away again. The teenager was not having that. He fisted the older man's dark locks and pulled him close again to thrust his own tongue in the other's mouth. 

"Mmm," York rubbed his tongue against the boy's and brushed their chests together. David moaned back at him when the man's leg coasted along his inner thigh. York's tongue twisted around David's one last time and gave another tiny flick before retreating but his hands kept propping the boy against his husband. 

David panted, the air seeming so cold after York's hot mouth. He licked his lips and gazed up at the man smiling at him. "You're too good at that." The freckled male accused. 

York grinned. "North's turn." Then he pulled the boy forward and twisted him around so his back was now against York's chest instead of North's. 

David blushed and bit his lip nervously. When North licked his lips and David remembered what he said about biting his lip again, the boy blushed even more. "Are you going to kiss me too North?" He asked imploringly. 

The tall man groaned and leaned down to kiss the teenager hooking a finger under David's chin to guide him into it. North's other hand settled on the sandwiched boy's shoulder and York's hands found the youngest's hips with his fingers flayed out to cover as much of the boy as he could. The teenager was almost too scared to move for a second. North's lips were moving so softly against his own. The older blond's hand petting the boy 's neck was such a contrast to the two gymnasts it made David squirm against the men holding him. 

He squeaked when York's hardening crotch bumped his ass and the retired gymnast groaned into his ear. He was about to say something when North's tongue slipped into his mouth unexpectedly. A small moan resonated from the freckled boy's chest answered by a much deeper one from the large man in front that seemed to make both their mouths vibrate while they moved. Their breath mingled together over their saliva slicked mouths and the teenager felt lightheaded. Whether the feeling came from all the attention or reduced oxygen levels, he was not sure but he definitely did not want North to stop kissing him. 

David sucked in the elder's tongue and grazed his teeth against it as he pressed forward moaning embarrassingly loud when his trapped throbbing dick slid along North's clothed leg. North pulled back but kept his oh so soft hands on the boy while he looked past the freckled teen at the man practically heaving in his ear. "No. Sorry. Please." David spoke unbidden. 

North made an expression like he was trying not to laugh before saying something husky in Italian. It sounded so sexy to David's ears that the boy nearly jumped when the hands on his hips tightened slightly and another rough voice uttered yet another foreign phrase. 

Dilated blue eyes settled back on David and the boy licked his lips in response to North's stifling stare. The older blond's eyes were piercing when he asked. "Do you want me to blow you before your event, David?"

"God yes. I mean- I think my coach might kill me if we did that on international television." David rambled, not even really worried about any repercussions at the idea of having his erection taken care of by one of the men. 

North's face reddened at the thought while York let loose a laugh against David's shoulder. "Oddio! I think he meant now, not right before. That sounded like explicit consent to me babe." The brunet's hands moved so the tips of his fingers pressed against the base of the younger male's erection and David's breath caught as he involuntarily bucked. North was busy scrambling with his weird zipper wallet and pulling out a very familiar package with foreign words scrawled all over it. "He's the same size as me?" York questioned. 

The only word David picked up in the tall man's answer was no but he could not care less because a moment later, North was on his knees in front of the smaller males. York and North hooked their thumbs in David's sweats, tight gymnastics pants, and underwear and pulled all the layers down without preamble. The boy whined a little when the cold air on his hot cock made goosebumps breakout all over his body. All his focus was on the blond in front of him who was staring at his penis like he was analyzing every detail. David felt anxious suddenly, wondering if North was disappointed or something. Then he realized what the hold up was. North was still ripping open the condom pack and working the prelubricated latex out of its case. 

Lust darkened blue eyes looked up with a sinfully naughty smile. "This is going to be cold." With those words, a large hand wrapped around David's erection making him let out an excited breath even though the man was just holding his length steady to slip the cold wet rubber on. The younger male let out a tiny whimper when the sensation covered him to his base. 

He could feel York's grin as the older gymnast pressed closed mouthed kisses at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. David realized his body was shaking. He bit his lip involuntarily but smiled into it when North groaned before lining his mouth up with the teenager's cock. The experienced man sucked David's excited length down like a pro and the boy let out a loud moan as the hot pressure was introduced to his dick. Thanks to his cock-blocking sisters and strict training, this was only the third blow job he ever had but with the way North sucked and ran his tongue along the bottom of the boy's length, it was already good enough that it took all of his willpower not to blow his load then and there. 

"Holy fuck North." David moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

York licked up the teenager's neck somehow synchronized with North's tongue circling the head of his cock and pushing the condom against his slit. The freckled boy let out a strained breathy sound at the feeling. York whispered into his ear. "He's great at that isn't he? He used to do it for me before I performed. Really helps take the edge off." David let out a shaky breath as the Italian's hot breath puffed against his ear and gave a slight jerk when York's tongue trailed along the inside of the shell of his ear. The tongue dipped into the center of his ear while North sank down on him fully and David came with a loud moan.

Blissful heat diffused though the teenager while the men continued lavishing attention on him through his orgasm. He could still feel York's erection against his backside while North's sucks slowed to a stop. He finally opened his eyes to peer down at the oldest of the three as he slipped the condom off of David easily. The boy's shoulders tensed when the blue eyed man's dilated eyes focused on his face and the person currently sucking on his ear. 

North chuckled. "Caro, what are you doing to the poor child?" 

York pulled off and rested his chin on the teenager's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the boy's middle. "He finished." The Italian noticed belatedly. 

North smiled humorously at his husband, that loving look in his eyes again. "Si. Do you still have Connie's bag? I have some tissues stashed in there."

York grumbled something in Italian before pressing a quick kiss to David's cheek and disengaging to go dig through said bag. The freckled boy blinked dumbly at him for a moment until the older gymnast sprang up holding a pouch of tissues high above his head. "Alla buon'ora!" He exclaimed excitedly making his husband chuckle again. 

David bit his lip in embarrassment and started covering himself with his hands before working his pants back up. "What are you doing?" North asked in exasperation, grabbing the boy and yanking his hands away from his pants. "You are going to get stains all over your clothes that way. Thank you Caro Mia." The last part was directed at York when he handed his husband a couple of tissues which he used to gently wipe the teenager's cock with. "There. Now you can do what ever you want."

David pulled his pants up hurriedly with a blush and started fussing over his clothes to avoid eye contact while the couple spoke to each other in Italian. "David?" The boy looked up when York said his name a little louder. "Are you alright? We didn't pressure you, did we?"

The boy released his lip with a wince, thinking that quirk was probably what got him into this situation. "No. That was great actually, the best I've ever had."

York snorted. "That explains a lot."

David shifted and looked back at the ground hearing North mutter something angrily in Italian that got a sheepish response from the scarred man. He heard a rip and looked up curiously in time for North to hand him a piece of paper with their names and a number on it. "What's this?"

North practically bounced in irritation. "It's the number for our hotel room. Call my cell if you can't reach us there."

David's brow furrowed. "You don't want me to return the favor?"

"Oddio!" York groaned, sharing his husband's sudden tension. "Haven't you been listening? There's no time. We can talk later." He grabbed the boy, practically hauling him down the hall to the doors at the end of the tunnel. "You're almost late. Knock them dead." He spun the boy around easily and David appreciated how well he had stayed in shape before forgetting all about it when the Italian pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

North leaned in quickly with a soft hand on the boy's neck and stole a quick kiss as well murmuring. "We'll be watching." He gave David that look that told the boy he was thinking about his husband's Olympic career. "And rooting for you."

David's breath caught and he directed a small smile at the blue eyed man. "Thanks. Gymnastics are what I'm good at." North shook his head at that with a small smile but David just turned away and exited the tunnel to enter the world of thundering applause. He smiled as people in the crowd pointed him out and officials gestured him over, thinking about the two men he left behind. They would be rooting for him, nationalities be damned. 

Carrie grabbed his arm and started declaring how he was here and ready to perform. He just grinned at her and thanked her profusely, never letting on to what he was referring to. He did not see what the big deal was about him arriving right on time, he still had to wait more than two hours to compete. The whole time he could not keep the smile off his face. In between cheering for the other men he knew competing, he glanced at his sisters sitting in the crowd and at the York-Dakotas who every so often, he caught watching him. 

On the second to last performance, David stripped off his sweats and sent one last text to Emily telling her he could not text anymore as though she would not know that when he started his bar routine. He stuffed his stuff in his duffel bag while toeing off his shoes and moved closer to the arena feeling oddly calm. He watched the Austrian's slightly shaky dismount and clapped anyway. That man had a great routine after all. 

The crowds got louder when the Austrian's score was posted and David chalked up, ready whenever the officials gave the signal. Feeling cocky, he gave his sisters a wave and saluted the Italians before finally focusing on the bars in front of him. He took two deep breaths and leapt into action on his third. The teenager hoisted himself up with practiced ease and began swinging around the bars, flawlessly executing every move and enjoying the rush of the G force in each swing. His body bent and twirled so easily as he flipped between the two bars. He swung into his dismount and felt his feet slam into the ground. David beamed as he straightened and threw his arms up in the signal he was finished finally tuning back into the booming noise around him. 

What was stifling before was now exhilarating. His smile twitched but did not fall when he could not spot his family in the now standing crowd. He stepped off of the platform and put an arm around his coach while the cameras watched the pair smile and wave. "Any notes coach?" He asked with a giddy tremor in his voice. 

Carrie put a hand over her heart with a huffed laugh. "That was the best I've ever seen you on bars. No matter what score they give you, I am so proud of you." They both looked up at the monitor over head when they heard the cheers pick up. David only read the 1 in front before Carrie tackled him to the floor screaming. 

"Omph!" David wrapped his arms around his older sister instinctively looking for some threat but there were just smiling faces and cameras clicking around them. He sat up with his sister practically on his lap and craned his head to see his score. 17.98. David fell back and banged his hands on the ground wanting to scream too. He sat back up and kissed his sister on the cheek before forcing them both onto their feet and pumping his fists. "Point zero two! Do you see that Carrie? Point zero two away from a perfect score! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!"

He grabbed his gelled up spikes and waved excitedly where he knew his sisters were then over to where he could actually see North cheering though it took a moment before he could spot York since he was shorter. Connie and the blond woman were there too. They were all waving back at him. "I can't believe this!" He told his sister. "Oh no! Did I wake up this morning?" He asked, realizing how far fetched getting a blow job from a married couple and then getting a score like that really was. 

Carrie shook her head, somehow portraying both elation and how stupid she thought he was in one expression. "What are you talking about you doof? You really did that!" She pointed to the screen for emphasis. "You did that David." She repeated with slightly watery eyes. 

The teenager could feel his heart pounding, his hastened breathing, but he did not care. People were talking to him and he could not hear them. "I love you. Thank you so much." He told Carrie before turning to the stands and finally catching sight of Emily standing on a chair with Nessa and Allie only half heartedly supporting her wobbling frame. "I LOVE YOU!" He yelled to them pointing in their direction. He panted and whispered again. "I love you." His gaze traveled over to the Italians for one last excited wave before he finally started paying attention to camera crews. 

All this year when he was on the podium, he chatted up the other medalists. This time, he fell into Wufei's arms quickly for an excited hug the Chinese medalist was quick to return. He put an arm around the Irishman that won the bronze too with a huge grin. Throughout the whole thing, he kept questioning the reality of it. He even told the reporters how insane he thought it was. But after about twenty minutes of the lime light all he really wanted to do was kiss his sisters and ask York if he saw that friggin routine. Unfortunately, the interviews took more than an hour once he started keeping track of the time. 

Eventually, he got the tearful reunion with his family that he wanted, thankfully with lots of food and without cameras and on the walk back to the competitors village from his sisters' hotel he pulled out his cell phone and that torn piece of paper and punched in the number. He excitedly listened for someone to pick up but it just kept ringing and ringing and ringing. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, his smile faltered. He hung up and retyped the number slowly, listening to it ring for almost five minutes this time before hanging up when he reached the elevator in his lodging. He clicked through his contacts and picked out John York-Dakota's number but his thumb just hovered over the call button. They were probably busy... or they might not want to talk to him. Either way he should not bother them. The elevator dinged and he closed his phone, stuffing it back into his pocket. He stepped out onto his floor and started walking to his door. Maybe he should try again. He pulled his phone back out and flipped it open before shaking his head and clicking it shut again. He would try the hotel again in thirty minutes.

He let himself into his room and as soon as the door was shut, started stripping. David really needed a shower. He would just call them later. The teenager placed his newest medal with the other three he collected this trip. All brilliant gold. He stepped into the bathroom naked and froze at what he saw. His eyes, still that same gorgeous gray North had somehow made them appear and his ear, pink still from whatever it was York had decided to do to it. Nothing else about him seemed remotely different. "Funny how they leave more of a mark than a gold medal." He muttered to himself before taking a quick shower and scrubbing his face again after because what the hell did North even put on him? 

Once he got out of the bathroom, he plugged his charger into his phone and settled into his sheets naked. David looked at his recently called and dialed the hotel's number in his room's phone jumping when he heard York's voice almost immediately. 

"Pronto." The Italian said and the boy could hear North talking in the background. 

"Huh?" David eloquently responded. 

"Bravo! It's David. That was the best bar performance I have ever seen kid." York said before the line clicked and the teenager could hear some shuffling. 

North's voice came through right after. "Hello David. Congratulations. That was amazing. I can't believe you didn't get a perfect score."

David grinned at the praise, just happy to hear their voices again. "I waved at you." He pointed out lamely. 

"We saw. CT was so mad that you out scored her. This was the first time I ever saw a man out score the women's gymnastics gold medalist." York said. 

David's smile dropped a little. "Really? She's mad at me? We weren't even competing against each other."

"She was more excited about the performance than the actual score." North confided. "We were all very impressed. You were amazing."

"Thank you. I'm still trying to figure out if today was all some weird dream. Please tell me I ate breakfast with you this morning." David begged. 

The men chuckled. "Uh, si. Yes we ate then Connie won the silver in bars and you pretty much set a world record." York recapped. 

"It wasn't a perfect score." David pointed out. 

The teenager could imagine the wild hand gestures based on the sounds on the other side of the phone. "But did you see that performance? It was perfect. How did that feel, doing it, knowing how great it would be?"

David smiled. "It felt like a really good practice."

North laughed loud at that. "He sounds just like you."

"Holy cow. That really happened." David said, switching the couple to speakerphone and rolling onto his back. "God. I'm still almost certain none of this is real."

"It's real." York breathed. 

David closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of them breathing and moving for a moment. "So everything today really happened?"

"Yes." The pair answered in unison. 

"And you still want to see me?" David questioned, turning to the phone. 

"Of course," North said over York's, "per carità! Si!"

"Because of what happened earlier or because of my score on bars?" David quizzed. 

"Both!" York immediately responded and David heard him yelp wondering if the larger male hit him or something. 

"The first one. We wanted to see you before, remember?" North assured the boy. 

The freckled boy grinned, feeling butterflies. "I'm really busy tomorrow and Thursday. Do you want to meet up Friday morning?"

York made a strange humming sound snapping something in Italian before coming up with an answer in English. "No, I definitely can't do Friday. I have to be with Connie the whole day." His voice sounded oddly low and rough. 

David blushed when he made the connection between that voice and the actions that took place that afternoon. "Um, am I interrupting something?" 

"No." North said smoothly. "We just got in from dinner a few minutes ago. Why do you ask?"

Because it sounds like your husband is playing with himself. "York sounds different." 

There was a sharp intake of breath on the Italians' line before North spoke again. "Different? York, say something. I want to see if you sound any different than usual."

York's voice was definitely strained with the tail end of a moan tacked onto it. "Dio North!" The teenager could not translate the Italian after that but he could swear he heard York call his husband a bastard. 

The boy covered his blush, feeling his blood rush south. "Do you want to call me back later?" He hazarded. 

"Only if you want me to call you back later." North answered in a cheeky voice followed by an unmistakable moan from the scarred Italian. 

David let out a shaky breath and palmed his hardening dick as well as he could without making any noise. He swallowed when his first attempt at talking did not come out quite right. "So. What are you guys doing?" He tried to ask casually. 

"Dying!" York groaned. 

North chuckled at that. "Fingering my husband so it does not hurt him when I screw him senseless in a minute."

David's jaw dropped open. "Excuse me?" He squeaked. 

North sounded so nonchalant when he spoke about their sex life. "Well, York and I had to settle for some quick hand jobs because we wanted to see the male gymnasts perform on the uneven bars. I think York has a thing for the man who took the gold. Don't you, Amore?"

David was so glad that the Italian gymnast moaned so loudly at that moment because he knew he had just made some sort of embarrassing noise at the sound of North speaking Italian in that tone. York panted harshly for a few moments before catching his breath enough to speak. "Si amore mio." David could not even catch the rest of the Italian babbling. 

There was a whimper on the other end of the phone before North spoke in an only slightly chastising tone. "Now that's just rude. We are on the phone Amore, you need to speak a language David can understand." York moaned again. "That's better but I was rather hoping you would choose English."

David had stuffed his sheets in his mouth to stifle his own noises while his hand sped up on his erection. He tried desperately to imagine York naked under North but that was not the scene he remembered from the last Olympics. A small wet smacking noise on the Italians' line dragged the boy's attention to them before both men let out low groans. There was a gasp and York began babbling again. "Oh God yes! North, that gymnast is so cute. There must be something about American men that just drives me wild. It's even worse because he's probably the most talented gymnast I've ever met. I want to bite his lip for him, just to see if he likes it. You going down on him today was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I didn't want it to end and even watching his amazing routine was barely worth letting him walk away. I wish he was here right now so we could touch him some more."

David moaned into his sheets at the words, teasing his tip while thinking about North's skilled mouth. The tall man's voice chuckled. "Good boy David. You catch on quick." The teenager blushed heavily at the praise and bit his lip to try to keep the noise level down. "I bet he's biting his lip York. What do you think? You think he has both hands on himself? Maybe he's jerking himself off to our voices and tugging on his balls, squeezing the base trying not to come before you. Or do you think he's fingering himself, wishing it was your cock while he pumps as fast as he can, racing you to the finish line?"

The teenager got tired of the friction and whipped off his sheets before spitting into his palm, not particularly caring if the other two could hear the action because it was probably lost to the erotic wet slapping noises on their side of the connection. What he did not expect was York's commentary when he repositioned his hand on his dick and started furiously working himself over, trying to stay in some form of rhythm with the married couple. "I'm so glad we don't use spit as lube anymore. It pays to be in love with a Boy Scout."

David could not even be bothered to care about the embarrassment. Lust overtook all other priorities like shame for instance. "How-" he licked his lips at the very thought of his question. "How many condoms did you bring on this trip anyways?" He asked while tugging on his balls like North suggested, having to focus hard to keep himself quiet. 

North's answer was nearly a growl. "Enough."

A couple more thrusts on their side later and York was crying out so loudly, David almost thought the Italian was in the bed with him. "Oddio! North, yes. Harder. A little more. Dai! Dai! Aaaaah!" York nearly screamed when he came almost completely covering the sound of North's grunts. 

"Carter, you're so beautiful. Dammi un bacio." North said huskily and David could not hold back anymore. His vision whited out when he found release, his body seizing and jerking since there was no one holding him still this time. He panted as the blissful heat began to ebb. 

The boy had no clue what happened or even what noise he made when he reached his peak, all he heard was North's answering drawn out groan. He still could not quite picture the two having sex in his mind. "Am I gay?" He inquired after a long moment of the three males catching their breath. 

The two men on the other side laughed at him while he blushed. "I don't know. Maybe." York paused a moment. "You know what? No. I'd say by the way you were eye banging CT at the bar that you're bisexual. By the way, if you sleep with her and anything happens to her... I'll do something terrible to you."

North laughed louder at his husband's words. "My oh my! Mother Goose York can't even properly threaten the boy."

York sounded affronted at the idea. "I can threaten him. Just give me a minute to get the image of him coming all over his linens out of my mind."

North snorted. "You couldn't tell him off at the bar and you can't tell him off now. Besides, I think it's a none issue. David is a good kid, he would not intentionally force himself onto Connie."

David groaned into his pillow before glaring at the phone. "Do you guys always talk about Connie after hooking up?"

He could imagine York's cocky grin when he replied. "Only about sixty percent of the time. Why, you jealous? Would you rather have us talking about you? North did you hear the noises he made just now? Positively sinful."

North hummed. "You two sound wonderful together. David, you aren't having second thoughts because of your sexuality are you? You sounded kind of put off."

The boy stopped wiping his jizz off of himself and his blankets and turned back to the phone. "I don't know. You probably don't want to hear this. This is just so weird to me."

"What? You don't usually hook up with gay married men? That's terrible." York jibed. 

North snorted at his husband's remark. "Don't pay attention to him. Doubts are normal, healthy even. You are still young. You have plenty of time to decide what is right for you. I wouldn't exactly say York and I are the most flamboyant men to get involved with so maybe you do enjoy both genders at least a little. That's not a bad thing. It may not mean much from a man who married another man but I think you are doing just fine for your age."

York sighed. "Ugh. Look, I did not have much of a self discovery age. I found out young that I liked a lot of things. And I was fine with it. If you want, we can just hang out as friends from now on. I didn't mean to come on so strong. You're just so hot and- and Dakota's giving me a bad look so I'm going to stop there. Will you still be in town on Sunday?"

David's lips twitched into a frown, thinking about how this might be the last time he even talked to the couple. "Only part of the day. I fly out in the afternoon." He felt tears actually well up in his eyes at the thought of leaving. He was so stupid. He was not dating a married couple. This was just a fling. They did not even live on the same continent as him. 

He could hear some deliberation in Italian on their side before North addressed him. "I'm not sure if you want to, but after Connie's last event on Saturday, we can get together and talk or do whatever you want to while we're in the city. You could even spend the night again. We don't have two rooms but I think I can keep York off of you for a night if he makes you uncomfortable."

"Yes definitely. Ti amo da morire, Caro." York chimed in immediately. 

David smiled into his pillow. "You really want to see me again?"

"If you aren't too busy. I know how very busy you are." North answered. 

David blushed and bit his lip at the jab. "I'm sorry about that North. I was kind of worried you and York might attack me."

North chuckled. "It was a joke. And don't worry, you get a free pass on jealousy between us. We came to terms with both of us liking you about a year ago."

"How many of those free passes do you guys give out?" David quizzed. 

"They're exclusive to you and Johnny Depp. And don't worry, we'll laminate yours before we mail it to you so it won't get dirty." York piped up immediately. 

"You're nearing your limit of how many times you can mention Depp, love." North put in. 

"You two are crazy." David giggled. "I'll see you after Connie takes the gold in floor. I have to work on my sisters until then. Thanks for everything. Nite you guys."

"Good night David. Good luck." York said. 

North's voice sounded kind of sleepy. "Sweet dreams. We'll be watching and rooting for you."

David smiled when he shut off speaker phone and disengaged the call. He suddenly did not care what he had with the Italian couple. He did not have a girlfriend. And this was just so good.


	3. The Other's Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a date? There seem to be multiple schools of thought about that.

David sat back in his seat, smiling with his eyes closed. Connie's floor exercise was thrilling to watch now that the boy had sorted through his feelings for his Italian friends. He could still imagine the girl's moves now, hours later. He could still feel the excitement he felt when she earned the gold pulsing through his veins. She had been fantastic. She reminded him so much of York. The nineteen year old had not seen much of the scarred man in the last three days but their interactions after their brief sexual exploits had been familiar and casual. Nothing York or North did suggested how they felt about him but David did not care. The couple was fun to hang around with even if he was not getting lucky. He was just happy to be there. 

His gray eyes opened to stare at the lone flame sitting atop the candle the restaurant provided as a centerpiece. The eatery was posh and he was not sure about the food but the Italians had picked the place to meet so he could not complain. They were late again but the younger man was more calm about it this time. They were probably still living it up with CT after her spectacular performance. David knew as soon as he made it back home, he would be partying with his own family over his victories. The only thing that made his nerves stand on end periodically was the thought of what the Italian pair might want to do tonight. They had technically invited him to stay over but that was days ago. He was not sure if the offer was still on the table or what else might be on the table if it was. He flushed at the thought of himself possibly being on a table just in time for his friends to arrive. 

"Salve! Bravo amico mio! You were brilliant!" York praised as David stood to greet the couple. 

The boy's smile faded to a furrowed brow when he noticed a bouquet of roses in the scarred man's hands. "Hey- oh! Are you um... Was this supposed to be a date... I mean between you guys-"

York grinned as David's face heated up and North chuckled. "Relax David. York just wanted to give a talented gymnast some flowers."

York sniffed them before extending the bushel toward the teenager, saying. "North used to give me flowers after every competition. I loved it. I thought you might like them too. You did a great job. Worth at least one bouquet."

David accepted the flowers still feeling rather dumbstruck. He had never gotten flowers from family or friends before though he knew other gymnasts who did. The knowledge did nothing to stop his inner pondering of whether their get together was really a date. "Thank you York, North-Dakota. Sorry. I keep forgetting." He felt so flustered suddenly but gestured the pair to sit anyway. Why did they have to get him flowers? It felt like a date and the thought kept muddling his mind. 

"You really were amazing though. It is so much better to see you perform in person." York enthused. 

North smiled as he seemed to make sure all his silverware was on the table. "Oh yeah, you were completely untouchable. It was like you were born doing those stunts you pulled. You chose the perfect routines."

David felt his freckles heating uncomfortably and waved to the waitress that had similarly gushed when he walked in. "Um, hi again. You said something about getting drinks for my- friends. They seem really really thirsty." She really had offered to get his date a drink until he pointed out that he was at a table set for three. She smiled and took the flustered Italians' orders before going to fetch them. 

"Jesus David, what's with the rush? Do you have a curfew or something?" North asked with a chuckle. 

"No. I just thought you guys were thirsty is all. So, Connie did really well too. You must be very proud of her." David deflected. 

York grinned. "Si. She raked in more gold medals in her first Olympics than yours and mine combined."

North gave his husband a quizzical look. "Wow. She got more than two."

York's brows furrowed. "Wait a minute.... How many gold medals did you get last time?" He asked David. 

The teenager blushed and started fiddling with his napkins. "Uh... Zero?"

"You took almost all of them, remember Caro?" North said softly. 

York sounded sheepish. "I forgot. I remember all those nightmares I had last Olympics after watching David's qualifiers. I don't know why I thought they would reduce my score to a one if David did well enough. That was just stupid. They didn't even do that this year when he had a perfect routine."

"None of my routines were perfect. I saw the playback." David corrected. 

York sniffed at that. "I'm sorry, all of your perfect routines. Didn't you set a new record this year? I think I heard something about the first man to win gold in all the gymnastics events. I even hear people comparing you to Nadia Comăneci. I can't wait until you earn a perfect score in this new system. We need to buy a bottle to save for that Caro." He said in aside to the older blond. 

North rolled his eyes. "Sure thing amore mio. Do you have any preference David?"

The freckled boy arched a brow at that. "Preference for what exactly?"

"The celebratory toast of course! We have to be prepared when you get a perfect score." York explained. 

North smiled at his husband fondly. "York enjoys a drink or two when we have something to celebrate. He was very disappointed that I didn't pack anything to drink this trip. He really wanted to celebrate on Wednesday."

York hummed. "Mmm. Yeah. Good thing we found another way to celebrate. It was a really good night for us you know. We got a very nice phone call."

David averted his eyes while his face burned, not really sure what he should be saying to the older gymnast. He really wished he had more practice with the other sex... or the same sex in this scenario. "Well um..."

"You're fine David. Please don't let him get to you. York, stop trying to make him blush or he might not want to talk to you anymore. You know what I'm craving?" North asked abruptly. 

York eyed David with a smirk. "I've got a few ideas." The brunet said, making the youngest male's blush spread down his neck. 

North sent his husband a disapproving look. "And you are totally right. I do want a cheese soufflé. Look, they're on the menu."

York pouted. "Ugh. You are so not fun in public. David would play with me if he knew the rules of the game."

North shook his head. "David does not need to be playing your games. We can just talk like normal friends, like you and I do when we go out."

"Sounds boring, right David?" York asked. 

The teenager stifled his laughter at the pair. "I think I'm starting to see what Connie sees."

York fluttered his eyelashes at the boy with an almost endearing smile. "What, our incredible sexiness?"

David outright laughed at the man. "Yeah. You guys are extremely sexy but I was thinking about another trait you have in particular York."

York pursed his lips before adopting a sly grin. "I bet your just picking up on my charisma. It's my winning personality, isn't it?" 

"I'm sure that's it." David smirked into his drink as the waitress came back to take their dinner orders. He took deep breaths to remain cool, staring the couple down as if their dinner was a poker game. He felt like he was at a poker game. It was like any of his tells could cost him the whole game. The only difference was that he knew the other players' cards were amazing and he had no clue what was in his own hand. He wondered what was the proper way to treat the pair to get them interested in after dinner activities. Should he compliment York like he would a girl? He did not want the other man insulted because he called him pretty or North insulted by a lack of a compliment. He really did not want to test whether North was possessive over other men calling his husband pretty. He never expected talking to men being more difficult than hitting on hot chicks. 

"So, did you get to do anything fun between competing or has it all been interviews and last minute practices?" York asked easily and David cringed at not saying anything for such a long period. 

"Oh, uh- not really. Well, I did get to watch the women's. It was cool getting to watch the other gymnasts this time. I even got to see some other events. Do you miss competing York?" The younger man questioned curiously. 

The brunet's lips twitched slightly at that. "Of course I do!"

North chuckled. "He loves being the center of attention. There aren't many people who can make him shy. Count yourself lucky you make him nervous enough not to be a total attention hog."

The scarred man pouted. "I am neither nervous near anyone nor an attention hog. I admit, I draw the eye but that's just because I'm amazing. I'm sure David gets that too. Am I right?"

David fiddled with his napkin, hesitant to take sides with either man. "Well yeah. It is tough to fly under the radar. The media really want to talk to you if you place."

"Yeah. We streamed a few of your interviews between women's. A lot of those girls seem to like you." York said as the waitress brought bread for the table. 

David's brows rose in interest. "Really? What'd they say?"

York grinned devilishly. "Oh they were falling over themselves just to watch you talk to some reporter. All I could think about was how tonight you would be all ours for at least an hour or two. Everyone wants a piece of you, yet here you are, with us."

David tracked North's hand moving to rest on his husband's forearm as York slathered butter on a roll. David took the older gymnast's hint and grabbed some bread for himself, saying. "Well, I figured I should see you while I can. Most of my other friends I'll see stateside in other competitions or some other way. You two live almost halfway around the world." The boy started strong but his voice tapered into an embarrassingly shy drawl. 

York grinned at North who responded by tightening his grip on his wrist as the scarred man pointed out, "Aw. He wanted to see us babe. He is so sweet."

The older blond sent his husband a scathing look. "He is sweet. Luckily for you, he is sweeter than I am because as far as I've seen, he has not threatened you."

York frowned. "That is true. Well said Caro."

David straightened at that. "You guys don't hit each other, do you?"

The couple looked perturbed, with furrowed brows and heads cocked. York spoke haltingly. "Maybe in a fighting class. We might do some power play but- are you into hitting?"

David blushed hard at the insinuation, feeling like his head might explode. "No! I just didn't know with North being your coach and all..."

The older man's blue eyes went wide in alarm as blatant as the screeching and flashing fire alarm at school. "You think I beat York! Do I really seem like the abusive type? No! God no! I could never hurt Carter."

The scarred man apparently thought the idea was hysterical. "Your face babe. Oddio! You hitting me. You should see your face. No one who knows you would ever think you'd hurt me Caro mio. Why would you even think that?" York asked the young American. 

Grey eyes fell onto North's hand on York's arm. "I don't think you're mean or anything." David grew quiet when the food arrived but as soon as the waitress cleared out he gave the panicked looking blond a sheepish smile. "When I met you, you had a hand around York's neck and it looks like you squeeze him if he makes you mad."

The brunet's laughter developed into a guffaw. "He's talking about the warnings. I never thought how that must look to other people. I love you North! Oh, this is great."

North frowned but still removed his hand. "I'm not mad. I only do that to remind York that not everyone understands or appreciates his sense of humor."

"Yeah. North used to do it more around reporters and strangers. You are the first person North has grabbed me over for more than a year." York disclosed.

David cocked his head curiously. "You think I don't find you funny?"

North shook his head quickly. "You get York's jokes just fine but I don't want him teasing you too much. He can get carried away. I really don't want him making you uncomfortable."

David shrugged. "He doesn't make me uncomfortable. I like him- both of you. You're pretty cool dudes." He hastily amended the last part, still worried any misstep might ruin his chances of more personal time with the couple. 

North smiled and David noticed his blue eyes flicking down and up from the teenager's lips in a flash. "We like you too David. We would like you to visit our house sometime. Italy really is beautiful."

York's mischievous grin fell back into place. "You could come back to our room after dinner and we can go over some details about the trip if you'd like."

The younger blond nodded vehemently. "Yes definitely." Can I sleep with you too? He wanted to so bad. David reveled in the fact that his sisters were rooming far away from him so they would never know when he finally made it back to his room. 

"This soufflé is delicious. Do either of you want to try it?" North suggested randomly. 

David blinked in shock but York eagerly accepted. The younger gymnast's eyes went wide at the sight of North taking a big spoonful and holding it out toward the scarred me who wasted no time slipping his mouth around the utensil. York did not make any obscene sounds but the way his lips pursed around the spoon his eyes fluttered ever so slightly made all sorts of dirty images stir in the young man's mind. York even licked his lips in super slow motion after or maybe David's mind just slowed down when it shorted out. He felt like an EMP was just set off in his brain. 

"Do you want some too?" North asked innocently enough. 

"Mhm." The boy grunted, staring openly between the couple. He distantly knew he would look like a moron eating off of the older blond's spoon but he really wanted to try even if it made him look more like a girl in the older men's eyes. 

North held out a spoonful towards David and the nineteen year old ducked his head to wrap his lips around the spoon and tugged the cheesy concoction off into his mouth. He licked a bit of excess cheese off his top lip feeling his freckles burn when he he realized three eyes were trained on his every move. His lips twitched in a weak attempt at a smile, their intense stares making him uneasy. "It really is good North."

York nodded dumbly with his lips parted before rapid firing a series of Italian words at his husband. That seemed to break the trace because North shook his head with a restrained chuckle before answering in his own hushed Italian. North's neck was somewhat pink when he spoke to the younger gymnast again. "How's your salad David?"

"I hate tomatoes." David said immediately before wincing, realized how stupid that was to say. "It's great though. The steak in it is cooked perfectly. Um-" The younger man swallowed, trying to think of something sexy to say. 

York looked troubled when he asked. "You don't like any tomatoes? We eat tomatoes all the time. I grow some in the garden."

David's brows rose. "You garden?" He pictured York in a sun hat and apron and suddenly it was easier to swallow that he was the girl in their relationship. 

"Only since we bought the new property. Nonna can't drive to the store so at first it was just spices and then I wanted to try tomatoes and York started growing peppers. Connie planted a few grapevines but I'm pretty sure they're all dead by now. Now it is the worst organized garden on the planet but the pecans last year were worth it." North explained. 

"Mmm. The watermelon and pumpkin too. Shame there was no saving that cantaloupe." York lamented.

David looked from one to the other and back again. "So you both garden?"

York shrugged easily. "We do practically everything together."

"Except I don't really do gymnastics." North amended. 

"And I don't swim like you do." York added on. 

North contemplated his husband for a moment. "Wow. We really do almost everything together."

York waved the comment away, shoveling food in his mouth before trying to communicate with the other Italian man. "It's not like we actually work together and half the time we aren't even in the same room at home."

North considered his words. "I suppose so. The cohesiveness is nice though."

York snorted and swallowed before grinning at David with a little fleck of pepper in his otherwise perfect teeth. You'll love the house David. It's huge. I'm sure your whole army of sisters will fit and we'll have room to spare. Plus, most of it is renovated. It's nice and modern."

"I like the exterior rustic." North put in. 

York groaned. "Not this again."

"What's it look like?" David inquired. 

North smiled. "It's beautiful. You ever heard of an Italian villa? It's all tile, brick, and stucco. It has this wonderful patio and the color of the roof tiles... When the sun hits them in the evening, they get the same coppery brown as Carter's eye when the light hits it just right. The house will always make me think of York."

York rose a brow at his husband's romantic words. "You never told me that."

North frowned into his drink and David smirked. "North seems like such a romantic. He must have you beat every Valentines day."

North huffed, a blush dusting across his cheeks and down his neck. "Not really. York is better at big romantic gestures. He bought me a jacuzzi and filled it with ice cubes once."

"Excuse me?" David said, alarmed at what counted as romantic across the ocean. 

York let out a laugh at the teen's bewildered face. "I bought him an indoor jacuzzi one year but he got involved in a gang brawl. So while he was filing reports with the cops, I filled it with ice water to help soothe his hurts. It definitely put a damper on all my plans."

"Sorry amore. It was the best ending I could ever imagine for that day. Thank you Carter." North told him. 

David stared wide eyed at North. "You're in a gang?"

North and York laughed at that, the blond answering. "Oh no! I just saw some folks ganging up against someone behind our gym and decided to step in. I had no idea who anyone was, not like it would have made much of a difference if I did."

"Did you get hurt?" The American questioned. 

York jumped in enthusiastically. "He got stabbed in the back. Legitimately. He has the scar and everything! He's just lucky the gym members patched it up before the cops arrived. The hospital might have kept him for ages."

North gestured to his left eye. "What a pair we are. Soon enough we'll be more scar tissue than people."

"I think it's cool." David said, cursing his idiocy. "I mean, York looks good with his. I haven't actually seen your scar."

York's smile broadened. "You like my scar?"

David shifted. "Well, yeah. It makes you seem more manly."

York looked like he was trying not to laugh. "So I'm not manly without it?"

"That's not what I meant!" David defended, totally busted. "It's just that you- North- I'm sure you're manly enough without it."

York smirked. "I see. I'm the bottom. That's what you think of me."

David blushed. "Well... Aren't you?" He cast an uneasy look between the pair, who were not giving any indication about how they felt on the manner. "I thought you said- on the phone!" The teenager could not even put his thoughts to words. He gave up talking and started drinking his iced tea to avoid making any more of a fool of himself. 

"I guess I would be the bottom if we decided to make our positions official." York frowned at North. "I wouldn't call you more manly though."

North chuckled. "Nor would I. I'd call you more game for anything than a bottom. Neither of us are extremely feminine though."

"Yeah. I noticed that." David admitted. "So neither of you are really the girl."

"Neither of us are girls." North pointed out smoothly. "We're just comfortable with who we are. It's like males in gymnastics. It is a female dominated sport but it doesn't make the male athletes less manly."

"The makeup sure makes me feel less manly." David muttered. 

York shrugged. "Then don't wear it if you don't like it. I only wore it because I wanted people to watch my skills, not my scar. You're a pretty boy. You don't really need any sort of mask. You already look good."

David blushed. "Well uh. You too."

The scarred man barked a laugh. "With this thing?" He gestured to his scar. "Half the people I talk to can barely hold a conversation. Poor North. Sometimes he'll be talking to someone and want to introduce me, and they'll bolt as soon as they catch sight of my scar."

North smiled, staring at York as if he could never see a flaw in the man. "I always thought of it as a good way to weed out all the people who aren't worth talking to."

David stifled a laugh at that. "I'm really glad I resisted the urge to run screaming when you ran me down outside the village. I may not have gotten another chance to meet you."

"I doubt it. We had sort of made meeting you our personal mission last time. York really wanted to talk to you before he retired. Your old coach was just such a-"

"Cockblock." York cut his husband off to say. 

North shook his head. "We weren't even thinking about getting into his pants back then. That doesn't mean we aren't thrilled about your transition though. You seem happier."

David chewed on his bottom lip, twirling his fork idly. "Thanks. Um, did you guys really want- me?" He asked, embarrassed. 

The couple glanced at each other, smiling. When North turned back to David, the boy looked down at his salad. He really hoped he did not look as longing as he felt. The older blond's voice was soft and soothing when he spoke. "I thought that would have been obvious based on our actions. Have we given you any reason to believe we're uninterested?" 

Uncertain grey eyes traveled between the pair, searching for any sign of jest or deception. "Well, you are married." He pointed out. 

York grinned. "Oh I know. We both think exploration is okay as long as there is open communication and our boundaries are not crossed. It isn't like we haven't had threesomes before. We're good at balancing this sort of thing." The Italian's smile twitched a bit when he spoke making David feel there was a lie somewhere in what he said but North's own serene expression never faltered. 

The teenager turned to the older blond for confirmation and North gave a slight nod. "You don't have to worry about our side of this. We handle our relationship just fine. What you should consider is your own side of this. Are you interested in a tryst like this or do you just want to be friends? Either way, we're fine with it." 

David studied North's almost impassive face and reconsidered what Connie had said to him while she did her makeup. York wanted something North did not. It was him. North would let York play with him but the blond apparently did not care. David carefully put his fork down and reached for his iced tea. He could not decide if North was really fine with it. He could just be going along with them because his husband wanted him to. He tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone. "I bet you say that to all your third wheels."

York coughed. "Nah, last time I gave them both scripts. It was my birthday."

The younger gymnast huffed and shook his head. "And what's the occasion this time around?"

He could not help but notice how North's hand fell under the table, probably squeezing York's thigh in some silent message. The grinning man was undeterred. "You're ridiculously attractive and fun to talk to. Honestly-" he cut off and jerked to regard his husband. "You were someone we both agreed we would love to roll around with."

David blushed as the image of the two married men moving against each other on the couch came to mind. North did say it was okay. Maybe they could do some things tonight. Just one more time, he told himself. He would totally settle for just one night alone with the pair. Then he was off of guys and on girls for the rest of his life, he swore. "So going back to your place really is still on the table?"

The teenager had never seen anyone flag down a waitress as fast as York did at that moment. It was not even five minutes before North had picked up the bill and the three of them were back in the Italians' rental car. North got into the drivers seat in front of David and the boy jumped when he noticed York in the back with him as he shut the door. He set his bouquet on the seat next to him which York quickly moved even further away. "What-?" He didn't get another word in edgewise before York had a hand on his waist and calloused fingers wrapped around the back of the boy's neck pulling him in. 

The older gymnast had the boy positioned beneath him somewhat comfortably in short order. David was not even sure how he wound up with one of the Italian's legs between his own and his back against the car door but it did not matter as soon as York kissed him. The teenager felt a moan rumble between them and blushed when he realized it was his own. York was just so good at it, petting him and moving his lips in ways that coaxed the boy to kiss back with tongue. 

York half battled, half toyed with David's tongue. He even scraped his teeth along the rough side before pulling back just a breath away. "How do you feel about biting?" David moaned at either the suggestion or the feeling of York's hard body against him. It did not matter which. York took the noise as an answer and dove right back in with teeth this time. David grabbed the front of York's silky shirt and pulled him in more but found the man was still not close enough so he wrapped his arms around the Italian instead. The freckled boy ended up with one hand digging his fingers into York's firm waist and another messing up the man's styled hair. 

David thrust his tongue back into the older man's mouth, running it along teeth and cheeks and anything he could get a hold of. York tried to pull away but found resistance from the younger gymnast so he ended up pulling David's hair until their mouths came apart. The teenager barely got a good breath in before York was back on him, biting his lower lip and grinding against him. David groaned at the feeling of York's hard manhood against his own, both trapped in jeans that were much too thick. 

"God. If you two did something to lose our deposit it's coming out of your mad money Carter." North said from somewhere behind York. The older gymnast shifted to wave his husband off but was soon being pulled off of the younger blond by force. "Not our car. Come on David. We can talk upstairs in our room."

The teenager swallowed and nodded feeling like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He took an extra moment to rearrange himself in the rental car cursing the wet spot accumulating on the front of his jeans and how that bulge left pretty much nothing to the imagination. He found his bouquet resting on the floor of the car and used it to further obscure his arousal. When he got out into the open space of the hotel garage, the fresher air cooled him, making the reality of the situation hit him harder. He gripped the flowers in his hand hard. He was going to a gay couple's room. The couple started toward the entrance to the elevator well but the freckled boy froze. What if what they wanted was too much? What if he was going into a situation he could not handle? He was not sure if he could trust the pair to back off if he needed them to but he really wanted to do this. 

"You coming David?" North urged and the boy flinched. "Are you alright?"

David turned to the pair with wide eyes. "Y-yeah! I just needed to take a breath. I'm coming." He hastened to trail behind the two older men. 

York bumped North's shoulder with his own. "Are we going to brush our teeth babe?"

North smirked and glanced back at David for a second. "We can but don't think you won't end up with a mouth full of rubber anyway. Nothing's set in stone." He hit their number on the elevator panel and suddenly the air felt thicker. 

York bumped him with his shoulder discretely so as not to disturb the other couple on the other side of the elevator. "You alright kid?" He questioned quietly. 

David nodded, keeping his eyes on the door. He flexed is grip on the bouquet considering his position with the men. Traditionally, men gave women flowers and here he was holding a bouquet going back to their room. The elevator dinged and North caught a hold of David's arm before the teenager could step off the lift and the boy shot the older blond a surprised look. 

"We're on six." North explained. 

"Oh." David dropped his gaze to the plush vibrant roses and felt his stomach knot up. 

York put a hand on the teenager's shoulder and ducked down to catch gray eyes with his own brown one. "You alright in there? Not feeling well?"

The blond opened his mouth to speak but there was no air and soon the light drained away too and there was nothing. 

David woke up on a sofa he did not recognize with the TV playing a show he never would have chosen. The freckled boy furrowed his brow and rubbed his eyes feeling funny. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty." North smiled down at him, leaning against the back of the sofa. 

David blinked blearily. "Did you drug me?"

"North thinks you had some sort of panic attack. How are you feeling?" The freckled boy blinked to clear his spotty vision when he realized York had been on his side of the sofa all along. The scarred man was crouching with a bottled water and a smile that David's mom used to give him when he came home with ticks covering his body. 

David moved to sit up and felt North's big hands settle him as he did so. "I feel- Where am I? Is it tomorrow?"

York chuckled when his husband responded, patting the teenager's back soothingly. "It's still Saturday if that's what you're asking. You were only unconscious for about five minutes. York wants to call an ambulance. How do you feel?"

David swallowed, staring at the Italian man crouched in front of him. "I don't feel bad. I feel okay. I think I just couldn't breathe." He could not quite remember what had happened yet. 

"Sounds like it might have been a panic attack. Do you have these episodes often?" North asked. 

David looked back at the older blond, taking note of how easy it was to breathe now. "No. I haven't passed out or anything since I switched coaches."

North's warm comforting hand retracted. "Do you know what caused it?"

"Maybe the flowers amore?" York suggested.

David shook his head with a blush as the situation rushed back to him. "No. I um... It's stupid." He finished lamely. 

York waved the bottle in front of the younger gymnast. "Of course it's not stupid. You almost hit the floor over it. Just tell us. We promise we won't hold whatever it is against you. We can help you and we won't tell anyone." 

David grabbed the water just to get it away from the Italian's waving hands. Gray eyes focused down at his calloused fingers on the bottle and his freckles started to burn before he said. "I wasn't sure what you wanted from me. I kept thinking about it and um-" terrified myself he finished internally. 

North let out a relieved breath at the younger man's words. "Is that all? You should have said something. York and I were going to wait until we got you alone to get consent. We would not put you into a position you did not want to be in."

The young man's face colored even more at the word position. He just could not turn his mind off. "You guys outnumber me. I was worried you'd get mad if I didn't want to do the really gay stuff."

North's smile turned patient. "David, we are fine with backing off and giving you as much time or distance as you need. We thought you were straight before Wednesday so this is all much more than what we expected. Anything we do is at your pace. We're fine. You don't have to be afraid of us."

"Yeah. Plus we always have each other after this so if you don't want to do something, we can always do it without you." North's eyes flicked to York who immediately changed tracks when he noticed the guarded expression. "Just let us know what the 'really gay stuff' is and we can work around it."

North's warm hand dropped onto his shoulder again, just resting there. "We don't want to pressure you into anything. We want to be friends so don't think you have to do anything more with us."

David felt the nerves firing beneath his skin, making his body heat in too many ways. "I want to. I really do but I-" have never actually had sex before- don't know what to do- am afraid of being fucked by a man- "don't know what you want me to do."

York's naughty grin was devilishly attractive making his scar look alluring. "Oh, so many things."

North pulled David back against the couch. "That's really up to you David. We're alright with whatever you want to do and if we aren't, we'll let you know."

"You're calling the shots kid." York agreed. 

The boy shifted uncertainly. He really wanted to have sex with one of them but he was not sure if that was allowed. They are married after all. "We could kiss and stuff if you want." David suggested shyly. 

York's brows jumped playfully. "Oh so kissing men isn't too gay. Just let me know when this all gets too gay."

The teenager nodded and the two gymnasts shifted closer together before North caught them both by the shoulder to keep them apart. "David was just out cold ten minutes ago. Are you sure you are feeling up to this sort of thing? You don't want to take it easy?"

The younger blond's face could not be more red if it was on fire. "I feel fine. Nothing hurts. I don't feel like I'm going to do it again." He licked his lips staring into York's intense gaze. "I really want to do this. Please." Even knowing it was playing dirty, he bit his lip and was rewarded by quickly being sandwiched between two Italian men. 

David moaned when York immediately bit his lip and gasped a second later when North bit his neck. The brunet had a hand on the back of the boy's head, probably in retribution for David messing up his hair in the car. The other hand wasted no time in exploring his chest and rubbing his suddenly very sensitive nipples. The American boy idly wondered if they had slipped him something as North placed his hands on the teen's waist and started rubbing circles into his lower back with his thumbs. 

The teenager responded by grabbing York's hips and hoisting him onto the sofa. The Italian gymnast started thrusting his tongue into David's mouth twisting and flicking in unpredictable movements that made the boy try to match him with absolutely no success. Meanwhile, the way North's lips moved lightly across his neck and whatever parts of his shoulder that could be exposed by moving the collar of his T shirt made David's hairs stand on end in anticipation of the next time the older blond decided to bite or suck. 

David bit and sucked on York in ways he had never even thought of before, relishing in anything that elicited a sound from the man on top of him. He could not help but think that with York's lips are soft as they were, he could just pretend he was with a girl. But David did not want to. More than anything he wanted to be between the Italian couple, male or not. David groaned, partly at the thought and partly because North had pulled away leaving his saliva slicked neck cold. 

"This position isn't working for me. We need to move this to the bedroom and possibly lose our shirts if David's up for it." The older blond declared. 

The boy in question turned back to North panting. "We could take off all our clothes if you want. I'm down with nudity if you guys want to." David jumped at the sound of a zipper on the other side of him and realized that York had already removed his shirt and was working his pants off. The blond's mouth watered at the sight of the brunet's flawless sculpted body. When the Italian was down to his strained briefs, David reached out to touch the short dark hairs dusted across York's hard chest. "Holy fuck. I think I might keep my clothes on."

North chuckled before helping to hoist the nineteen year old off of the couch. "Yeah. He's too gorgeous for his own good. He loves to be naked too. I guess it's a good thing we don't live alone anymore. We seem to be more productive if York keeps his clothes on." The tanned man smirked and crooked a finger, leading the two blonds to the bed backwards before climbing onto the king sized mattress and centering himself on it. North traced his fingertips from David's ribs all the way down to his outer thighs and the boy shivered at the teasing touch. He spoke lowly into the teenager's ear. "You don't have to take a stitch off if you don't want to. There are plenty of things we could do with our clothes on."

David swallowed, unable to pull his eyes away from the sight of York palming his erection. "What sort of things can we do?" He asked breathlessly. 

North kissed the freckled boy's neck before continuing in a soft voice. "Well, we could keep taking turns kissing-" York said something in Italian then David felt the man behind him nod. "And we can dry hump until you're an absolute mess. Or we could blow you like last time. If you don't want to do any of that, you can watch me and York go at it. We'll even let you choose our position if you want."

Lust darkened gray eyes were turned on the tall blond. "What do you want to do?"

York beat North in answering. "I want you to get on the bed and let us undress you so we can see every freckle on your body."

North let out a deep breath at the suggestion that made the image of being beneath the older men even more enticing. "I want us all naked with the lights on so I can see you together."

David blushed hard considering their proposals while plucking at the sleeve of his T shirt. He knew he did not look nearly as good as York. He tried not to picture North naked because everything he imagined was so much better than his own blemished body. Even York's happy trail was short and swept perfectly down from his belly button to dip enticingly into his underwear. He really wanted to see the rest of the couple but what if they were disappointed by his body. He licked his lips looking back at North who he knew had to be in shape just by how strong his hands were. "Okay. We can do it but can you take your clothes off first?"

The older blond had the audacity to blush, like he had any reason to be embarrassed of his body before he nodded with a playful smile quirking his lips. "On the bed with York." He commanded and David instinctively complied, settling in against the pillows to watch North strip at the foot of the bed. 

North popped the buttons open on his green shirt with his dark smile growing the further down his hands traveled. David bit his lip when hard lines were exposed by the parting shirt. His face heated further when he realized those dilated blue eyes were trained on him as the tall man pulled his shirt from his broad shoulders, exposing strong arms to go with that glorious hard worked chest. The hair on North's chest and stomach was longer than his husband's but it was lighter than David's and the boy winced, remembering that all his pubic hair was still his natural darker color. North trailed his fingers over the thin tantalizing line of hair leading downwards before catching the clasp on his slacks and slowly pulling the zipper loose. He then popped the button loose and started pulling off his slacks making the younger boy's eyes go wide. First because North's semi hard cock was way bigger than David expected but also because the blonds wore the same type of boxer briefs and the freckled boy swore he brought those same maroon ones with him on this trip. He really hoped he was not wearing them because there was no way they would even look half as good on him. He glanced at York's semi and resisted the urge to back out. He thought he was average size but York was about half an inch bigger than him too and he was not even all the way up yet. 

"Not okay?" North asked when he took stock of the teenager's distressed expression. 

"We wear the same underwear. Oh my God. I really hope I didn't wear that color but I don't think I did because I wanted to look good tonight and those don't do that at all. Not like they don't look great on you though. I just think I wore black or gray and you've already seen my dick right? I mean-" The teenager buried his face in his hands to stop his rambling and groaned while the Italian next to him giggled. 

He could feel the bed dip near his feet and soon large hands were trailing up his jean clad legs while a third hand trailed fingers diagonally across his back to walk along his far shoulder. North's voice rang with suppressed laughter. "They are very comfortable and I'm sure they look absolutely delectable on you no matter what color they are."

York quickly lapped at the boy's ear. "Besides, I'm more interested in getting them off of you than what they look like. And it's your turn."

David stiffened, making North move his hands to nudge the teenager's out of the way to see his face. "Do you not want to take your clothes off?"

David could hear his own audible gulp and had trouble keeping his eyes north of the equator due to the magnetic pull of the bigger man's dick. The younger boy nudged York's arm out of the way and started pulling his shirt off by the shoulders which caused the scarred man to whine. "I wanted to take your clothes off!" 

North's presence backed up and York's calloused fingers brushed against his bare stomach. David's breath caught when those dexterous fingers swiftly pulled his shirt up and over his head without preamble. David was torn between flexing to make his gymnastics muscles look more impressive or just folding into himself so the pair would move on instead of eyeing his body like the scoreboard after an important set. York muttered something in Italian with a pleased smile. North snorted with a grin, examining the young athlete's pecs. "Yeah, I'll give him that. Looks like he doesn't have freckles all over his body though."

A smile pinched York's face. "Yeah. They still look nice though. Good placement on his shoulders and face. And look, he even has a few on his tummy! I like them like this."

North laughed at his husband's words. "Well that's good because this is reality and he probably thinks you're a freak for critiquing his freckles."

York frowned for a second before looking back up at David's face with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, we've banked a lot of time speculating on where all your freckles are."

The teenager reached for his shirt self-consciously. "If you don't like them, I can put my shirt back on."

York climbed on top of the boy and bracketed his arms over his head on the bed. "Don't! We like them. We just want to enjoy them while we can." He brushed a sweet kiss to each of the boy's cheeks before pressing more to both of his shoulders. 

David let out a nervous shuddering breath as his eyes locked with a distant pair of blues. "Everyone I know makes fun of my freckles. You don't really like them, do you?"

North laughed at that. "Even before we started fantasizing about you, we used to talk about how cute your freckles are. Now. Now I think we've both developed a freckle kink thanks to you because we can't stop talking about how unbelievably sexy they are. And boy do they look good on you."

David felt like his whole body was burning and all but jumped when York tried to French kiss the three little dots just a little below and off to the side from his belly button and very close to the edge of his jeans. "York-" He groaned hoarsely. The scarred man ran his calloused fingers down the freckled boy's toned stomach to his fly. When the dark haired man started to undo his pants, David's gray eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. He shifted obediently as the other gymnast pulled off his pants and shoes, leaving him just in his socks and boxers. After a moment of silence, David forced his eyes open and looked down his conditioned body to see his average manhood standing proudly, harder than the other two men who were eyeing his whole body unabashedly. He kind of wanted to pull the covers over himself but did not want the pair to stop again. "Bad?" He asked, trying to keep the nerves out of his countenance.

"Never." North assured him as York added. "You're absolutely perfect. Can I?" He gestured eagerly to David's underwear. He was glad he was wearing his favorite pair of gray boxer briefs instead of the pink ones his sisters got him to generally be evil. The teen nodded and watched their faces as York slipped his boxers off. York outright grinned. They both looked very pleased as they took in the sight of the youngest man. 

David sat up, bringing his legs up with him which made North lick his lips at the view. He felt the air become stifling again. "Calm down David. Look, I'll take mine off too so you won't be the only one bare assed." York comforted him which really was not all that comforting of a thought. 

The man's briefs were off and tossed away quickly anyway and York shifted forward to kiss him again. David moaned at the heat behind it, finally able to match the other gymnast's rhythm. The more experienced man guided him back down to the bed while North apparently busied himself with pulling his socks off as well. York's rough hands traced every line and curve of his trained body from his muscled shoulders to his more trim waist. The scarred man pulled away while the fingers of one of his hands traced the crest of David's pubic bone. "I can touch you right?" He breathed. 

David backed up what little he could making the Italian couple do the same. "No. I uh- I don't want to have anything up my butt. Sorry. I just-"

The pair looked relieved. North gave him another consoling smile. "We figured you might feel that way. Anal play can be pretty intimidating the first time you try it. I did it by myself my first few times so I completely understand. Just tell us what you want to do and we'll see if we can make it happen."

David bit his lip, looking between the two of them. He wondered if one of them would let him fuck them. He really could lose his virginity tonight. "Can we still have sex even though I don't want to be the girl?"

The couple outright grinned at each other. York said something quickly in Italian with a hopeful pout. North rolled his eyes but nodded anyway and York fist pumped. The scarred man turned back to David with an excited look in his eye. "How about if you fuck me while Dakota watches then I can take care of him after?"

The teenager swallowed his own excitement. "Are you serious?"

North smiled and climbed up the bed to give David a deep kiss that made the boy's head spin. "Just let us get him ready for you and start thinking about how you want him."

The teenager gave his elder a disbelieving nod and watched as North pulled over some supplies that had somehow appeared on the bed without the younger man noticing. York automatically settled onto the pillows next to David and North followed him to settle between his husband's open legs. The large man squirted some lube into his hand and rubbed it between his fingers a bit before inserting a finger into his partner without any hesitation. York didn't look remotely uncomfortable and just rambled on in Italian making his husband chuckle. 

David angled his body further down the bed so he could watch another finger join the first thrusting into York and physically spreading him while he mewled. "D-doesn't it hurt?" David asked, feeling a thread guilt twist in his gut. 

North glanced up at him with a half formed smirk. "Neither of us have gotten hurt since we got together but we've both certainly had some bad experiences with anal. When you know what you're doing it can feel really good."

The American gymnast gave his fellow blond a bland look that went unnoticed in favor of keeping his attention on his husband. "Yeah, it feels great that's why it's York on his back instead of you." 

North chuckled and York gave a loud moan. "Did you not see York begging me to let him do this? I wanted to but I knew it wasn't fair to York."

David's brow furrowed. "So this is fair?" He asked eyeing the way York's short pubic hair laid flat. He blushed looking down at his own untrimmed hair and wondered if he should have tried shaving or something before tonight. 

York groaned and bucked his hips when a third finger joined the other two. "Well I did blow you so we figured it would be fair if he had sex with you." 

David averted his eyes, embarrassed that they planned this all out. His gaze fell onto a new pack of condoms and his brows furrowed. "Did you buy condoms just for me?"

North pulled his fingers out of his husband getting a hiss from the Italian and actually blushed as he wiped his hands with a disinfectant wipe. "Well, York's were a little big on you and we don't like taking risks. If those don't fit, you can just use York's."

The teenager blushed hard as he opened a packet and slipped the cold lubed up condom on shivering at the sensation. "Will it-? Will York still like it even though I'm not as big as you?"

York sat up with a groan and a blush dusted across his cheeks. "Zitto! How stretched out do you think I am? I'll feel you." He said eyeing the younger gymnast's erection. 

David blushed. "I didn't mean you were loose! It's just that chicks talk about how important size is and North's really big."

York fell back onto the bed with a groan. "And I am still not a girl. Just get over here and fuck me already. How do you want me?"

David shuffled over shyly. "Well I only know like two positions-"

York gave him a pitying look. "That is the saddest story I've ever heard."

The younger blond frowned as North chuckled. "That wasn't a story."

David timidly ran his fingers up York's calf, asking. "What would be the best way?"

North pondered the question for less than half a second. "I'd say from behind would be easiest for a beginner. Or you could always let Carter ride you since he already knows what he likes." The Italian's back arched at the idea as a pleased tilt played on his lips. 

This was really happening. David could not help the small perverted smile that stole onto his own face. "I think I want you to ride me."

York grinned and was up in a second already pushing David down into the pillows again. The teenager could feel the anxiety spread through him as the older male climbed over him but the nerves were dispelled by a quick kiss from the Italian before the brunet grabbed his erection and slipped down onto it easily. The younger man's mouth slipped open in pleasure as his fingers gripped the moving hips on top of him. The heat, pressure, and glorious friction encompassed his whole length. It was better than he had ever imagined sex could be and he had not even come yet. David had no idea how long he was lost in ecstasy but he finally forced his eyes open enough to focus on the moaning man bringing him such pleasure. Eventually, he worked his legs enough to arch up into the Italian as the brunet fully sheathed him and York rewarded him with an almost broken sound. It took some doing but the pair established a rhythm that worked for them both. It felt so good, it was all David could do not to blow his load early. 

"God this feels so good." David announced as soon as could figure out how words worked again. 

York nodded. "It's still sex."

David could not believe the tightness and suction around his cock. He noticed York start jerking off and moved his his hand to the dark haired man's dick to help pump in the rhythm of their thrusts. The Italian groaned loudly, steadying himself with hands on David's chest while he moved just a bit faster. 

"Not fast enough!" The freckled man growled and wrapped and arm around York's back to flip them over. He heard North squawk when he accidentally knocked the blond man out of the way but he was too busy repositioning York's legs on his shoulders to care. He grabbed York's erection roughly and started pumping it as fast as he could while he chased his own release inside of the other gymnast. The Italian's voice rang in his ears and David felt like he was getting deeper and deeper. York was so tight and he just could not hold on. 

David felt his pleasure mount then the coil within him snapped heralding the best orgasm of his life. He cried out loudly as the pleasure crashed through him and he jerked for a moment before pressing his face against York's sweaty stomach while he caught his breath. "Holy crap. Is sex always that great?"

York's voice was rough when he answered. "I think so but I'm not sure I really understand the question. Hey, could you let go of my dick a minute? That kind of hurts."

David pulled off of the other man hurriedly. "Sorry. I guess I kind of got carried away." He bit his lip, looking at the throbbing red hard on the Italian was sporting. "Do you want me to-?" He gestured to York's penis with a blush. 

The scarred man blinked in shock before quickly recovering. "Fuck yes!"

The freckled boy gave him a shy smile before sinking his head between the man's tanned legs and taking his hot leaking cock into his mouth. He sucked hard, actually kind of liking the bitter taste leaking from the Italian's tip. One of York's calloused thumbs brushed his cheek and he peeked up at the slack jawed athlete watching him. York was gorgeous, all years of muscles wrapped in glistening silky golden skin. Even his scar seemed to make his other eye that much more gorgeous. 

"Okay kid. You don't have to suck so hard just kind of bob your head. I'm really close." The Italian breathed in a strained voice. 

David jumped and pulled off when he heard North's voice behind him, forgetting the other blond was still in the room. "Carter! What about the word condom don't you understand? Your rule, not mine!"

The Italian gymnast actually looked embarrassed. "I know. I honestly thought he was just going to give me a hand job and when he didn't- I couldn't focus. Mi dispiace."

David put his hands out in a defensive gesture when he noticed how red the bigger man's chest was. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I didn't ask if it was okay. It's just that York didn't finish and I did so- I thought-"

"It's fine." North said brandishing two more condom packets. "You guys want this or do you just want to continue what you started?"

David grabbed the packet North offered but could not seem to get it open with the couple watching him. "Here, let me get it." York offered, taking the foil and ripping it open with his teeth like a pro. 

God David sucked at sex. It seemed like everything he did, the pair had to correct him about. "Thanks." He said with a blush, pulling out the rubber and tossing the packet aside hearing North groan. 

He slipped the condom on York's dick making the Italian hiss. "Oddio. Just don't bite me bello. I am so fucking close." He reached out and gently tugged David's face towards his crotch making the freckled man blush even harder. 

The teenager tried to remember what he liked about the blow jobs he received and thought about North's tongue and being deep throated as he went down on the Italian. He suckled lightly, not really enjoying the taste of the rubber and oddly sweet lubricant on it. He bobbed his head like York said, going deeper and deeper until the head of the man's thick cock hit the back of his mouth. The teenager gagged and coughed, pulling back just a little to take steadying breaths before diving back in with teary eyes. Calloused fingers wiped the tears from the corners of the boy's eyes and gray eyes flicked up to see concern written on the tanned man's face. David moaned to signal he was fine but got an even louder answer from the man beneath him before the Italian murmured something in his native tongue. 

North moved to York's side, making David shudder when he trailed light fingers across the younger boy's back. The older blond said something in deep soothing Italian while he traced his husband's lips with two fingers. York parted his lips obediently, his eye seemingly unable to decide which of his partners to focus on. When North dipped his fingers deeper into the dark haired man's mouth David bobbed down and sucked a little harder, careful not to trip his gag reflex again. York let out a loud whining moan which got North to remove his fingers with a smirk. The Italian babbled in a voice so hoarse, it would have been hard for David to understand even in English. 

North said something curt in response and David let out a yelp of a moan when York arched off the bed with a loud cry. The Italian tapped the younger male's head with a lazy affectionate smile. "You really are a quick study." David pulled off and the dark featured man smiled as he leaned close to seal the two gymnasts' lips together in a messy kiss. 

David blushed and looked away biting his lip embarrassed at his lack of experience. "Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." He admitted quietly. 

York snorted. "I think my ass will be fine. Merde! I forgot how much those callouses hurt. I'm so lucky you have soft hands babe." David could hear the married couple kiss and kept his head down. "So how so you want us coach?" York asked huskily. 

North swallowed loudly. "David?" The boy looked up and noted how aroused the larger man was. His penis was practically pointed at the sky even standing at the edge of the bed as he was and a flush spanned from it to his pink face. He realized the older blond may not have been mad before, but just excited. North licked his lips. "Do you think I could jerk you off? I'd really like to see you come again. I'm not sure how sensitive you are but-" He gestured down to David's already semi hard penis. 

The freckled male bit his lip nervously. "But you haven't even gotten off yet."

"It was just a request if it makes you uncomfortable, that's fine. York can take care of me." North dismissed with just a touch of disappointment in his tone. 

David shifted uneasily. "Can I help?" He ventured. 

York grinned broadly. "Oh yeah. Stick with me kid. I'll show you how to make John squirm."

"God yes." North husked out. "You mind kneeling? I like sitting up when York blows me."

David straightened, trying to appear more confident and pushed the tall man back to sit on the edge of the bed. North was already breathing hard and staring at him like he had some spectacular answer to life tattooed on his forehead. "Good. Now spread his legs and step aside. I want to show you something I picked up on the East side." York commanded before kneeling between his husband's legs and opening one of the big condoms and putting it into his mouth. David furrowed his brows curiously and cocked his head to get a better view as York quickly deep throated the large man in a swift movement. The dark haired man pulled off, leaving the condom behind before pouting. "Damn. I can never get the thing all the way on you. What the fuck?"

"Holy shit!" David exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like that. Not even in porn!"

North chuckled huskily. "That's partially because there isn't much condom application going on in porn and because York isn't a porn star."

"You guys could make the best porno." David observed making the couple laugh. 

"Thanks." North said with a blush while his husband grinned back at the teenager saying. "We'll keep that in mind in case the gym thing fails."

David licked his lips and kneeled beside the other gymnast. He said the first thing he could think of the change the subject. "So what can I do?"

York beamed at him. "You can just take in the tip and tease the slit with your tongue if you want. Not too hard. You're kind of rough. Too much can be overwhelming and painful. Oh and look at him while you do it. We like to watch you."

David nodded a placed a steadying hand on North's thigh before locking gazes with the older man's icy blue eyes and licking his lips. North swallowed and fisted the sheets when David parted his pink lips and slipped them around the head of the man's big cock. He could hear York behind him. "Okay, good. You can just swirl your tongue around the tip then flick that little spot just at the base under the head."

North groaned a little, licking his lips and shifting his hips. "You two really are a pair. God David. That's perfect."

David flinched when York's calloused hands grazed along his toned stomach and brushed softly against his stirring erection. "Good. He likes that. Now just pull off and shift your head sideways so you can press your tongue hard on the underside all the way to the base and back up again but be careful not to pull off the condom, you can hold it on at the base if you need to."

David did just that and North let out a shuddering breath but the teenager did not make it back to the tip. He ended up burying his face in the blond pubes in front of him with a moan because York had removed the condom from the teenager and switched hands to pump him with a fist full of lube. "Good?" The Italian asked. 

"Yes!" The blonds gasped in chorus and David wondered who he was actually talking to. 

York kissed his freckled shoulder. "Okay, so you can grab the lube on the floor to the right and get it on your fingers. Don't worry, it's just to help with your callouses. You aren't going to finger him or anything with him sitting up. That's just bad planning." David did as he was told rubbing the cool emollient along his fingers. "Good. Now rub his balls and do the same thing you did with my cock. Don't worry about getting all of North in your mouth you can use one of your hands on the base too."

David nodded before taking in the thick head and tonguing North's slit before slipping in more and bobbing his head. He sucked a little while rubbing his tongue firmly along the bottom feeling his lips quirk when North moaned. He cupped the man's balls and rolled them around in his hands, careful not to be too rough with the blond haired orbs. David moaned when he felt York work on his dick and North grabbed the younger blond's hair before releasing it and petting him slightly. 

"You're both so- so wonderful. Gorgeous." North groaned huskily. "York that's perfect. His beautiful gray eyes are all hazy with pleasure and those pretty pink lips look so good stretched over my cock. Thank you. David, you're doing great. A lit- a little harder if you don't mind."

The younger blond complied, moaning as York continued to work his length, now toying with his balls as well. North seemed to like it so he moaned louder, moving a hand to loosely pump the base while he sucked. North downright growled. "York- I can't take this."

The scarred man dipped a finger down to run over David's entrance making the younger man jump up and slip off of his elder in one terrified movement. York was standing behind him in a second with steadying hands on his hips just over the spot North's had found when he suddenly jumped up. "Mi dispiace. I forgot David. I wasn't planning to do anything to hurt you. I just forgot and was going to tease you a little. Mi dispiace."

"I- it's fine." The teenager stuttered out. 

North glared at the man behind him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. It's fine. He just startled me. Switch?" David suggested and shuffled behind York. "Anything you want me to do back here?"

North worked the moisture back into his mouth before responding. "I'd really like it if you stayed up and played with yourself while you watch York finish me off."

David blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

York sent the boy a sheepish smile. "We've had a lot of time to think about this. Lube's still on the floor if you want it."

David bent down and grabbed the bottle to squirt another glob of it onto his hand before easing it onto his again throbbing erection. His hand was no where as good as York's body but it would have to do. He found he really liked the sight of North's enormous dick disappearing into his husband's mouth. North let out a weak groan and David could actually see a slight bulge in the Italian's neck where he swallowed around the blond's cock making North shift a bit on the bed. The older blond apparently had no issues with holding onto York's hair while the smaller man bobbed in his lap. David tried to match their rhythm, then locked gazes with lust blown blue eyes and sped up, letting out a moan of his own that North echoed. 

He could feel his body heating under that intense gaze but he could not even feel the shame at the moment. His hand was rough against his sensitive skin but the friction was amazing coupled with the sight, smell, and sounds, of the married men. They both moaned and moved so easily together it made his cock jump. Knowing his excitement was building and mounting along with North's made his pleasure spike and tingle all throughout his body rather than burning as it had before. The Italians just looked so good and he could not take it anymore. He spent himself, keeping his eyes trained on the older blond the whole while getting to see his blue eyes roll up when his arms twitched and he came in his partner's mouth. 

York lingered a moment longer before pulling off and removing the condom to toss in a nearby trash can. He glanced back at David and his brows rose in surprise. "You finished again?"

North chuckled. "I kind of remember being that young. He's even got you beat amore mio."

York gave his husband a snarky look. "That couldn't have even been thirty minutes! Ah. I've got to start taking some herbal supplements or something."

North laughed and ducked down to pick up some things that fell off the bed in their romp. "I'll order some little blue pills for you York so you can role play a teenager. Want some wipes David?"

The teenager blushed and took the wet cloths. "Was I not supposed to come? I might be able to get it back up again." Probably definitely if he stuck around these two. 

"Oddio!" York groaned while North laughed loudly. "You are totally unfair. We're going to bed. Dai." He made a flighty movement with his hand as he wiped cum off the floor and blankets. 

David shifted awkwardly. "Do you want me to leave then?"

Three eyes honed in on him unsettlingly. "We were hoping you'd stay the night- if you want that is." North explained. 

David blushed again and glanced back at the couch they had laid him out on before. It did not seem so bad. "Alright." He conceded, scooping up his boxer briefs and slipping them on to find them suddenly super big. "What the hell?" He muttered. 

North chuckled, pulling the younger blond in for a chaste kiss, explaining. "Those are mine. You wore gray ones today. Do you mind if we sleep naked? We won't molest you in your sleep or anything."

"I don't see why not- wait what?" David squeaked when he turned from collecting his own boxers from where they were resting on the floor. "Where are you going to sleep?"

York grinned. "In the bed silly. Where do you normally sleep?"

David blinked dumbly. "You want me- to sleep in the bed- with you- both of you." He clarified. 

"Well yeah." York answered as North asked. "Is this a trick question?"

Gray eyes flickered between the couple and the bed. "Yeah okay but I like- move in my sleep and stuff so..."

North shrugged. "We don't have anything to do in the morning."

David tugged on his boxers and timidly stepped up to the bed, almost as nervous as the first time they approached it. "Okay um."

York climbed onto the bed gracefully. "Dai! Just get in the bed." He pulled the other gymnast playfully and settled them both under the sheets. 

North switched off the lights and settled onto the teenager's other side. "Goodnight boys." He said easily pressing a soft kiss to David's temple and leaning over to kiss his husband as well. 

David smiled and took a calming breath before his eyes shot open. "Oh my god!"

The men around him shifted and North asked. "What's wrong?"

"The smell." 

York sniffed loudly. "All I smell is sex but that's not going anywhere for a while."

David tilted his head more into the pillow they gave him to sleep with. "It's smells like dirt, and spices, and pine trees."

"Excuse me?" North asked sounding slightly alarmed. 

"I think it smells more like the ocean." York announced. 

"Is there a gas leak in here?" North chuckled. 

York snorted. "That would smell different or not at all."

David rolled his eyes. "It's you. You smell nice together."

He could hear a smile in York's voice when he summed up. "Sure we do. We smell like spicy dirt on the beach. Who wouldn't be into that?"

"With pine trees." North amended playfully. 

York breathed a small laugh. "Who could forget the pine trees?"

"Goodnight." David said with an edge of finality. 

"Sweet dreams." York responded. 

The three quieted and David felt himself relax surrounded by the soft swishing of their slowing breaths. He could not smell the ocean but he could smell sex and something he had dreamt about years after he forgot it was the two men. He fell asleep thinking about how perfect the two pair were together. 

David awoke to York's peaceful sleeping face and squinted against the morning light streaming through the light curtains. He shifted slowly to turn around but North was already gone. The boy frowned, wondering where the older blond would go. He slid smoothly out of the bed and padded to the other room to see the older man sitting on the sofa in only a loose pair of sweat pants as he leafed through a stack of printed papers. Now in the clear morning light, David could see the gnarly scar carved across the older man's shoulder blade. It somehow made the so far gentle man seem intimating. 

"Hey," the freckled teenager whispered. 

North jerked and looked over his shoulder at the boy before smiling and gesturing him over. "Hey yourself. York can sleep another hour or two on his own if you want to get some more shut eye with him. If not, we can drag him out of bed and force him to get dressed for breakfast." He checked his watch. "It's already nine. If we mobilize now, we can probably get some sight seeing done before we need to get you to the airport too."

David yawned and looked back at the marginally darker bedroom contemplatively. He did not want to tell the older man that the only sights he really wanted to see here were inside the hotel room so he shrugged. "I'm alright with just waiting for York to wake up."

North huffed. "I think you underestimate his ability to sleep. See if you can get us a table somewhere while I wake the beast, okay?" 

David nodded with a smile that only slipped when the married man closed the bedroom door behind him. It was over just like that. All he got was one great night, breakfast, and a few goodbye kisses from the couple before it was time to catch his plane. But he knew how it had to end even if it did make him a little teary eyed on takeoff. He smiled knowing he could not have dreamt of a better first time even if it was with a couple of guys. 

\---

David took off his work shirt and cracked his neck as he walked into his bedroom. His everyday life seemed so dull after competing in the Olympics. He yawned while stripping off his work pants. Dull but tiring. Work and school were a lot to do. Along with daily conditioning and regular gymnastics practice, it was near torture and he was only two weeks into the new routine. He pulled his phone, wallet, and keys out, tossing the last two onto his dresser and turned his phone on to check his school emails. He paused when the display lit up, boasting a new message. He flipped open the phone, not even recognizing the area code and opened the text. 

David, it's York. We just got back from the Olympics and we miss you already. We were already missing you while we were on holiday though so I guess you are just that awesome. I can't wait to have you in Italy with us. This is our American phone by the way. So feel free to call or text anytime you want. We're going to sleep now so if we don't answer right away, that's why. Can't wait to hear from you mio bello. ~York-Dakota

The freckled teen smiled tiredly at his phone for a full minute after reading the message. "Man. I really need to get an Italian dictionary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story. Thank you all for sticking it out to the end. I planned on writing three chapters for this and I did. Unfortunately, the tale is not quite over. What I have posted is only about half of of the sketchy plot. So if you are really curious, stick around a bit and in a few weeks, I should have the first chapter of the second part of this up. If not, I hope you enjoyed the ride and I thank you for giving it a chance.


End file.
